The New Hedgehog
by Annabelle Rose the Hedgehog
Summary: A young girl finds herself in the presence of the Sonic Team Then she finds herself turned into a hedgehog, but not just a hedgehog, the daughter of Sonic and Amy.And then what happens when she meets a boy hedgehog named Caleb?
1. Chapter 1

A fourteen year old girl who was short for her age (could easily pass as an eleven year old) woke up to a thud outside her bedroom. Her name was Angie and she had just graduated from middle school. She's the kind of girl who you can depend on and who always follows the rules. You'll never find her in a detention seat let alone on the verge of being expelled. She shot right up, her long black hair and her bangs which covered her forehead went forward and then back. She had chestnut dark skin. She got out of bed still half asleep. It was around six in the morning and she usually isn't up until around seven in the morning even during summer break for she still had work to take care of.

She placed her purple, round glasses on her face and peeked out her bedroom door. She saw a blue figure that had three spikes on its head. Was it an animal or something out of this world? Either way it's a living creature. She's an animal lover. She promised herself that she would protect all living organisms.

She approached the blue figure cautiously not wanting it to try anything. It looked at her with emerald green eyes that seemed familiar to her. Then it took in a glimpse of its surroundings. "G' day mate," she greeted the creature as she gave him a two fingered salute. "Are you lost there bud?" she spoke to it. She wondered if it possibly could have been an experiment. It did look kind of… well it was weird, a giant blue thing that could stand on two feet.

"Yeah, can you help me kid?" he spoke. His voice sounded male.

She jumped a little bit startled. "Y-you c-can talk?" She trembled; she couldn't believe that this creature had just said something. Something was definitely up.

"Yup," he coolly said as he placed his arms behind his head, "So, what's your name kid?" He didn't seem to be a threat at all.

"Um… Angie." She grew comfortable with this creature that seemed civilized. Then she grew curios. She wondered if he could possibly be, "_no_" she mentally slapped herself. _Video game characters don't come to life but still, he looks like him and sounds like him. If he is, then how did he get here? _

"Angie huh, nice name," he broke her out of her thoughts. His arms were at his side again.

"Thanks," she said with a smile still kind of freaked out that she was conversing with this living thing apparently.

"Say, where am I?"

She looked at him with a smile and went to fetch her globe to show him. She'll use anything excuse to bring out her globe. She let go of her thoughts of him being a character for a company.

"You are here," she pointed at Chicago at the tip of Lake Michigan "The Windy City known as Chicago."

"Oh, is it really windy around here?" he asked curiously.

"No, actually it has something to do with our politicians." He was struck by the last word. She noticed and said "People who work with politics and make decisions for our well being." She placed her globe on a nearby side table.

Just then some kind of opening in the ceiling appeared. It looked white and big. A pink figure fell out and landed into his arms. "Whoa, that was some trip!" the pink figure said still dazed. The voice was female.

Angie took a good look as the opening closed. She took a few steps forward while the two creatures sort of conversed. She looked at them and looked up at the ceiling over and over again trying to figure out how the heck that could happen. A few thoughts had struck and well… you wouldn't believe her even if she told you the whole story. However, something else was bothering her. "Are any more of you gonna pop out?" Angie suddenly asked while flicking her hands forward towards them. Well, there were two animal like beings in front of her and she could only take care of so many creatures at a time on her own.

"I'm not sure Angie." He responded while he placed her on her feet.

"Angie?" she said confused.

"Yeah, that's me. Um, what are your names?" Here comes the moment of truth.

"My name's Amy Rose, it's very nice to meet you," she said cheerfully.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Angie was speechless as her eyes grew wide. _No way,_ she thought. She was nervous and scared. _This can't be happening, I've lost it. _She started to panick in her head and twiddle her fingers just thinking and hoping to come up with some logical explanation why video games characters… icons in fact, had somehow ended up just outside her bedroom door.

Sonic noticed Angie's sudden changed expression. "Hey, are you okay Angie."

"Um… yeah I'm perfectly fine," she said while she rubbed the back of her head. _I hope. _She noticed that Amy, wearing instead of her usual dress, was blue baggy pants and a pink shirt with a red heart in the middle. Her head band was gone and her boats replaced by blue tennis shoes. She still wore her gold bracelets. She looked at Sonic and noticed that he was slightly broader. _That's strange they look older than they do in the games… awfully different._


	2. Chapter 2

Angie looked at her parents' room and thought of their reaction to two talking, hind leg walking, and strangely colored hedgehogs. We all would know that parents would freak out, big time. _Hmm… Oh, that's it._

She went to a blank wall that was near the door of her room. She placed her thumb above a certain place on the wall which caused the top of a tube slide to appear. "Whoa," both Sonic and Amy said in shock. Angie grinned at their reaction.

"Go on, I'll be down in a few." She motioned them to go down the slide. "When you're down there don't go wondering around." She warned them.

"No worries, we'll be careful," Sonic assured her. He turned to Amy, "Let's go."

Once they slid down, Angie went ahead and prepared herself for the day. After all, with two new creatures around it would cause her more work. She placed on some hiking boots, a yellow shirt and some khaki shorts that reached to her knees. She placed a blue cap on her head with her pony tail through the hole at the back of the cap.

She went down the slide to see two hedgehogs in The Alligator Habitat. She quickly went to aid the hedgehogs. She grabbed a bucket filled with pieces of meat, "Come on Terri here's breakfast." Terri was an adult male, albino American Alligator. The gator turned its attention to his human caretaker. Angie picked up a piece of meat and held it in front of Terri. She let the meat go as Terri launched at it with great speed. She stepped back as Terri swallowed it whole. She yelled, "Get out of there now!" at Sonic and Amy. She repeated feeding him the same way a few more times before getting out of there herself.

Sonic and Amy stood amazed at how this young girl could handle such a dangerous creature.

She came up to them and said "Lucky the water was clear huh?" She grinned at them knowing she was right.

"Yeah, no kidding," Amy exclaimed still exasperated from almost being eaten by a Gator.

"I never thought that a kid could do that," Sonic said still surprised by her skills.

"Don't make a big deal about it I do this kind of stuff all the time, well except I wasn't saving a life," she said filled with pride. "Anyhow welcome to my animal sanctuary." She stretched out her arms in opposite directions.

"Animal sanctuary, what's that?" Amy asked out of curiosity.

"Well this is where I keep all sorts of native wild life from the United States, some of which cannot be released into the wild. Like the gator you met" She looked back to the lake habitat. "Terri sure looked grumpy to see you two."

"Its name is Terri," Sonic said while he made a face.

"Yeah," She said with 'a matter of fact' tone

"Why Terri?" Amy asked.

"Oh, because he is a VERY territorial alligator."

It was silent for a moment 'till Sonic broke it. "So why did you build this place?" She looked at them and motioned them to follow her deeper into the sanctuary.

"It all started when I was little," she began as she led the way through the sanctuary. "I loved all sorts of animals. As I got older that passion for animals grew stronger and stronger and you can thank Steve Irwin for that."

"Who's Steve Irwin," asked Amy with a cocked eyebrow. Angie stopped right in her tracks. Understanding that they came from a different time/planet she calmly responded.

"I'm sorry; you're not from around here so you don't know. You see he was my idol, extremely talented with wildlife. When I watched his documentaries he would get real up close and personal with the animals that he worked with. It was by watching his shows that I learned how to handle wildlife." Tears began to forming her eyes; Sonic and Amy were taken back by her tears. "September 3, 2006 he passed away, the world lost one of the most amazing human beings. It was then that I decided to build this place in his honor. He may be gone but his legacy and life's work will still live on." She couldn't hold them back any more, the tears came bursting out. She felt a pain in her chest and clutched it. She fell to her knees.

"Hey it's okay," Sonic cooed.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Amy followed his lead. Both went up to her and gave her a hug. They held her right hand to bring it at ease. At the same time they touched her wrist communicator with multiple features to it.

She stood up once she calmed down. She felt a sharp pain on her wrist. _Hmm… must be a malfunction s_he thought. But when she checked it nothing seemed out of order.

"Are you going to be okay Angie?" asked a concerned Amy Rose.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," she assured Amy. She looked at the scenery. They were in the valley section she built for the enjoyment. Flowers had bloomed, the grass was covered in dew, and the trees were tall and green. She couldn't help but smile at nature's beauty.

"You did great with this place." Sonic pointed out. He did his trademark smile and thumbs up.

She looked at Sonic for a moment and realized he meant it. "Thanks, but you know before I built this place it felt like The Answer to Our Life."

"What do mean," asked Amy confused.

"Oh it's a song." Just then music could be heard. "That's it." she said with a smile. She stopped it by tapping on the screen of her wrist communicator.

"Let it play," Amy said interested in the song. Angie smiled and tapped the screen again. It was a moment before the lyrics were heard. Angie sang along.

"Wow, you can sing," asked Sonic

"Of course, it's something else I like to do."

* * *

**Just so you know The Answer to Our Life is by The Backstreet Boys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Angie's POV

It's been about a week since Sonic and Amy arrived. They've quickly adapted to life in the sanctuary. Sonic and Amy have been a big help in the sanctuary, helping me care for the animals. Amy helps me with the injured animals while Sonic helps me train them.

Tails would sometimes check in to see how Sonic and Amy were doing. Somehow the two tailed fox was able appear on my communicator. When he first came into view the first thing I noticed was that he didn't look like a kid at all, he looked close to adult hood. He told us that Eggman had gone to Earth with Sonic by accident along with Shadow.

I was coming inside my own home that I built in the sanctuary. I didn't want to constantly go up and down, so I built a home for me. It's like a small estate with tons of guest rooms. I stopped in front of the wooden door to think and make sure I got everything done. Trust me, when it comes to my animals I don't play around, they mean so much to me.

When I went through the mental check list I remembered that the animals seem to act strange around me, as if they have never seen me before. Some were actually growling at me before I calmed them down like the way I did when they first met me. I was able to tell that they were confused but seem to accept it. "_Sure hope they're okay."_ I thought to myself.

I went in and headed for the basement where Sandra (my main computer) was. When you step in there's a short hall way that breaks after a few steps. To the left is the kitchen, the dining room is the next room. To the right is living room with bean bags instead of a couch or chairs. I have many colors but recently only pink, blue and purple have been used. Forward are the stairs to the bedrooms on the second floor. The roof is actually a roof top garden. Mostly Amy is up there now. Under the stair case to the second floor is the door the basement.

I opened the door quickly, too fast for me to even to see my hand. It was weird I've been the slowest kid in my class ever since I could remember. I didn't let it bug me. I wanted to use the cameras that were in every space for each animal to see Sonic and Amy's progress with the animals. I hate to place them in a 'cage', but it's the only way I can keep them from eating a resident or get eaten by a resident.

I sat down and look at the screen all casual until I saw my reflection. _What the…?! _I stood up and screamed at the top of my lungs. _What's happened to me? _I was sure that Sonic and Amy heard because they were in front of me the next second. They're eyes were wide open and their mouths were hanging slightly in shock. I was scared and surprised that I didn't notice that I was a hedgehog like Sonic and Amy sooner. Was I hedgehog when I did my daily route? How was I gonna tell mom and dad? Do I possibly have a new side to the family, a hedgehog side? I was scared but then I suddenly had a change of heart, it interested me. Curiosity, what can you do?

I noticed that my fur and quills were purple. My bangs were placed to the side like they were when I was human and were purple. The top half of my quills were the same shade of blue as Sonic's while the bottom half were the same shade of pink as Amy's. My quills reached just pass my shoulders and waved towards the end. I looked down and noticed my jean shorts and pink tank seemed smaller… then again _I_ was smaller too. My eyes were emerald green like Sonic's eyes and my skin was as tanned as his. I noticed that my lenses still fit so that they would cover my big eyes. My gloves were fingerless and you could see my long finger nails.

The next thing I knew the roar of an engine was heard. I listened to the sound for a moment until Sonic tapped me on my shoulder. I looked up at him amazed at how much I shrunk. "Angie?" His brows forward and he squinted.

I looked down at myself again and responded frightened "I think so."

"Let's see if Tails can do anything," suggested Amy. I nodded remembering that he said yesterday that he would come today with Cream. We went outside to meet the fox and the rabbit. I saw a very large, state of the art plane that was yellow at the nose.

"The X Tornado…," I said to myself. I felt a long brush of air on my face making my quills move backwards. I closed my eyes until it stopped a few moments later. Out hopped a teenage rabbit and fox. "Hi Tails, hi Cream, great to finally meet ya in person." I waved to them but suddenly stopped. That was _way_ out of my character. I'm usually the shyest person you could ever meet, the little one the corner. Did something happen to alter the way I act? I supposed that I could be me or this alter ego at any time.

"Hey," Tails said as he and Cream walked towards us, "Do we know you?" He cocked an eyebrow thinking I was knew to the picture which wasn't exactly a lie, well the way I looked at the moment was indeed new.

"Uh, yeah I'm the human who found your friends," I looked at myself as I extended my arms around, "…or at least I was human."

"Oh, so your Angie," Cream said cheerfully.

I thought for a moment thinking of who I turned into, when a thought hit me. "Yeah, I mean unless Sonic and Amy want to give me a new name.

"Huh?" they all responded at once. They looked at me as if I was an alien.

I turned around to face Sonic and Amy preparing myself for their reaction. "I think I know what happened." Their faces told me to continue. "When you tried to calm me down the day you guys came my DNA scanner must have malfunctioned, so instead of scanning it the scanner must have doubled it and intertwined it with my human DNA processing it slowly." Everyone seemed to nod at my notion. But then I got a bit hysterical. "And now I don't know if I can turn back into human." I wished in my head that I was human again and then suddenly a light flashed. When I opened my eyes I was human again. "What?" _How did… _ "Hm…" I thought of turning into a hedgehog and the same thing happened; only I turned into my hedgehog self.

"Amazing," said Tails. "But just to be sure I had better examine your wrist communicator and I'll need some DNA samples from you three."

"No problem Tails," Sonic exclaimed with, I thought was, excitement. I lead everyone inside and into the computer room/lab. Tails and I got to work immediately; he handled my communicator while I handle the DNA. Tails confirmed that it malfunctioned. I was still on the computer when the results appeared on the screen. My eyes were wide open as I took in the results of the test.

"Well," they all said anxiously. I turned around to face the Team. I didn't know how to tell them so I said it like this, "I… am a Rose the Hedgehog." They gasped, Sonic and Amy looked at each other and then at me. I heard a gulp from Sonic that no one else seemed to notice. I couldn't believe it either but that's what seemed to have happened. Then there was a beeping and red light flashing from the screen. _What the… _"Sandra, report the damage." I told her.

She brought up some further analysis to the DNA testing and on the communicator malfunction. _You've got to be kidding me. _

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"It looks like I may have the mutation that gave Sonic his speed."

"Mutation?" Sonic asked seeming a little worried.

"It's the only way I can explain it right now. Don't worry. If it was fatal then you would have been, well, dead by now." I told him while looking at the results a little more closely. Why must DNA sequences be so long? _Super Speed…? That's so awesome. _"Here's the problem, it may have a different effect on me. I have both human and Mobian hedgehog DNA. Who knows what could happen to me."

"It looks like the DNA are fused but at the same time rejecting each other."

"Meaning?" Sonic asked.

"Either, I'm turning into some kind of mutant with two forms or I'll eventually be split into two."

"How is that possible?" Tails asked out loud. It seemed though that he asked himself that because I glanced at him and he was turned away from us.

_Knowing my family, there's more than science at work here._

I turned around to look at them. "So, me and Sonic are like, parents?" Amy asked with this face that looked like she was smushing her face together.

I thought about it. "Yeah, kinda sort of." I told them, kind of stretching out the words. Then I thought of something, don't they need to give me a name. "Are you guys going to name me?" Sonic and Amy looked at me and then at each other. Or rather Amy looked at Sonic.

Sonic asked "Do you want us to give you a name?"

"Well, I'm not just a human but also a hedgehog, and it seems as though I'm two different people."

Amy then said, "How about Annabelle, Annie for short."

"Annie, I love it," Sonic responded and then looked at me. He sighed, "Little Annie."

"Little is right," I said as I looked down on myself. We all began to laugh at what I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Angie's POV

Sonic and Amy were with me up in a tree. It's been a while since the whole finding out I'm some kind of vessel with two people. Since then, I've tried out my speed a bit and just two days ago I made my staff appear in my hand when Terry went berserk again. I only came out with a small cut. Amy wasn't born with the ability to yield her hammer which got me thinking something else was going on. I didn't think that just Eggman was the reason I could do it again. My family history was coming back to haunt me.

There was something that I had to come clean with. I didn't want to, but… well a gut feeling told me I had to. I needed them more than they knew. "There's something that I need to tell you both." I was totally nervous I worried on how they would react.

"Sure Annie," Sonic told me.

"Yeah you can tell us anything," added Amy.

"There's just something that you don't know about me." I looked at them. They seemed anxious. I took that as a sign to continue. I didn't look at them. I just looked at the little cardinal family in the next tree.

"It all started when I was eight. It was a day like any other, when I began to hop and flip into the air. I kicked and preformed skills I thought that was impossible for a young child. Me no less. I'm not exactly coordinated much. It was insane, you have no idea. I was scared. What if I got hurt? I had no idea what I was doing.

"I asked my parents if there was something wrong with me. I was surprised to find out that they were expecting this to happen. As it turns out, I come from a long line of… well, powerful beings." I said for lack of a better way of explaining it to them. "My ancestors were gifted fighters and protectors. No one knew it, but the planet was secretly protected by my family. I, like my ancestors, am destined to protect the planet at all costs."

I didn't hear any response from them so I just went on.

"Crazy, I know. It is said that each generation there would be one born with the ability to protect the planet. Which one it is and at what time, is pre-chosen by the ancient gods. They are called the Protectors. I, was the first to be born a female. The Protector of each generation chooses a weapon to battle with. I chose the staff."

"You mean that big stick?" Sonic asked.

I looked at him. "Yeah. That's what I'm getting at. Amy's DNA had nothing to do with it coming to me when I needed it."

He nodded and gestured for me to continue. I looked back at the bird family.

"My human dad trained me to fight but he couldn't train me to apply my staff in combat. I had to do it on my own and it came naturally. Not long after my father handed me the morphor."

"What's a morphor?" questioned Amy.

"It is an item that will allow me to appear fit for battle." They looked at me funny. "In other words it has a special suit that I'll wear in a fight. It is disguised as a belt that looks like it's made out of metal and has what looks to be a purple jewel as a buckle. My dad told me that with every generation a new hero is born the color of the jewel changes.

"But what does this have to with us?" Sonic asked.

"Well you see when I started the sanctuary I didn't practice so I lost all knowledge of punches, kicks, flips, the whole enchilada. I still can't believe my staff came to me. My dad can't teach me again because once the past Protector has taught the next one then they are instantly stripped of their abilities and no longer have to protect the planet." I looked at them right in the eyes "I need you two to retrain me. Sonic I need you to teach me how to apply my newly found speed into combat as you do. Amy I need you teach me to call upon my staff again."

"Whoa, whoa time out here Annie. Why do you need us to retrain you? What could possibly happen that you would actually have to fight?"

"Well, for every good there is a bad. My family wouldn't have had to protect the Earth had a mad man not caused trouble in ancient times. Dark Soldiers we call them. There's a curse that a god placed upon a human, and the gods can't interfere much with the lives of mortals so they picked an ancestor of mine to try to take down the mad man. Since then, every generation has a Dark Soldier and a Protector. The Dark Soldier has to try to, well, take over the world and the Protector, that would be me, stops them.

"My staff wouldn't have come to me without me calling it had it not have a reason to." I looked at them. "The Dark Soldier is getting ready to make her move and I have to stop her. Please, you've got to help me. If I just let you guys handle it, you'd be toast."

"What makes you say that?" Sonic asked insulted.

"Sonic, I know you've dealt with magic before but even you and the Chaos Emeralds can't break through the gods magic. The only thing that can get through gods' magic is gods' magic itself. I have it, you don't."

His eyes were closed as if he was trying to shut everything out.

"I just need a little help getting my skills back. Please…? I promise each session won't be long." I begged. I couldn't prepare on my own. "I-I. Hey why are you smirking like that?!"

"Heh, of course we'll do it," Sonic exclaimed with a smirk."

"Wha, really?" I asked.

He nodded and then I looked at Amy.

"What about you Amy?"

"Yeah, it could be fun."

"Alright," I said as I lifted my arms in the air. I leaned back too much and fell off the tree. Without thinking I flipped in a way that I landed with my knees bended and one of my hands on the ground. I was amazed as I stood up. I smiled and looked up to my hedgehog parents. "We'll start as soon as I get my chores done."


	5. Chapter 5

Angie in Annie's body POV

As any Sonic Fan would know June 23 is Sonics birthday and boy did I have a surprise in store for him. I had just gotten back from my grandparents' house and I had a bowl in my arms filled with tacos that were stuffed with potato. It's a type of Mexican dish that I just love, especially when my grandmother makes them.

I opened the door and stepped inside, "You haven't cooked anything yet have you Mum," I shouted as kicked the door closed.

"No, why," responded Amy.

"I brought something for you guys from my human grandparents." I was in the door way of the kitchen with the bowl still in my hands.

"You did," asked someone behind me. I turned around to face the person to find Sonic slightly looking down at me. "What did you bring us?"

"I brought you guys Mexican." I smiled.

Tails then came in with Cream and asked "So we'll get to try something of your culture Angie." Tails and Cream are so much bigger than me as a hedgehog. Must be the fact that they're a fox and a rabbit.

"Yeah and also um…" I couldn't come up with the words to say. I was nervous all over and scared of what they would think. So, instead of telling them I showed them. I motioned them to follow me. I took them to the door and opened to reveal three humans.

A man who was darker than me as a human only slightly darker but had birth marks all over just like me. His hair was as dark as mine as a human and was poofy, it went upward. A woman who was short and chunky stood beside him. She had light skin with freckles on her cheeks. Her hair was long and was lightly colored. A little girl who stood in front of them both, she looked exactly like me as a human, but with shorter hair and slightly lighter skin.

The Sonic Team stood quite I had no clue whether or not that it was good.

"Who are they," asked Cream whose voice sounds just like her name. Her voice was slightly deeper as was Amy's compared to their voices in the games.

"Sonic Team I'd like you to meet my human parents and little sister," I tried to put in some enthusiasm but to my dismay not much of it was displayed by me.

"So you're the hedgehogs that we have to share our little girl with," my dad said, trying to ease the tension. I was actually surprised on how well my parents took the news that I was a high speeding hedgehog. Then again, I'm little person who has to protect the Earth. My little sister, right after she heard the news, she embraced it. I just hope that Sonic and Amy could handle meeting my parents after all taking down a bad guy is simpler that meeting the parents of a child that's also yours.

"Uh, yeah," replied Sonic while offering his hand to my human dad. He gladly took it and they both smiled. They seemed to be at ease at that point.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Amy Rose"

"I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower, just Tails is fine."

"And I'm Cream the Rabbit."

"Hi, my name is Crystal," my younger sibling exclaimed with excitement to see some of her favorite videogame characters in the flesh.

"I'm Yanet, but you could just call me Janet."

"My name is Hector."

"Now," my mom started probably wanting to discuss some rules or boundaries she has in mind about me and my hedgehog parents, "I wish to talk to you on how you should care for Angie." What I tell ya.

"Don't worry Janet Angie's in good hands, trust me," Sonic assured her.

"Well if you ever need anything, feel free to come up and talk to me or Hector."

"We'll keep that in mind and by the way we gave Angie's hedgehog's side a name," Amy came in.

"Oh, and that name would be?"

"Annabelle Rose the Hedgehog, Annie for short."

"Annie, it's not too far from Angie but it still sounds pretty."

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go eat."

I lead the way into the kitchen. Just when we were about to dig in I exclaimed "Happy birthday Papa Sonic."

* * *

**Author's note: Yes I know that it's no way near Sonic's birthday but mind you that I came up with this last summer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Angie/Annie's POV

I was on my way home from shopping for Amy and Cream; since they couldn't go out in public I thought that I could get the girls some new clothing. It seemed to be an ordinary traffic jam when someone screamed "I'll be back!" Now I asked myself _who would yell that out into oblivion?_ Hang on, didn't Tails say that Eggman was on Earth and Shadow? But the voice didn't sound like Shadow so I came to the conclusion that Eggman had caused destruction in my own home town.

I felt the urge to get out of the car and run home to the Team to see if any damage was done. But then I recalled that my parent's specifically told me that I just couldn't use my abilities out in public. I tried to argue saying that no one would see me after all I could run a little slower than the speed of sound, but I knew that they wouldn't change their minds. I stayed put in the car like a _NORMAL_ kid and waited to reach the Team.

When I opened the door to my home my eyes grew wide and I dropped my three shopping bags. Pop's leg was bleeding and Mum was attending to it. As if by instinct I ran up to them and asked "What happened?" in a panic tone.

Sonic responded "I went out into the forest up there. I was walking around minding my own business when my ear twitched. When I looked up, it was claw and it threw me against a boulder and we think that's when my leg fractured. It was another one of Eggman's bots, my leg was aching and I was about to be crushed when Tails came in and saved my tail."

"Eggman did this to you?" Never in my mind did I think that Eggman could do this kind of damage, especially to Sonic.

"Yeah, but it's nothing that I can't handle." I looked around and wondered where Tails and Cream were.

"Where's Tails and Cream?"

"He crash landed in the sanctuary, Eggman planted a small bomb on the X Tornado. So he was knocked out pretty good." Poor Tails. I grew a little scared, if Eggman could do this to Sonic, I wonder what could he do to me? I gave myself a mental slap and told myself that I could take him down without a scratch on me.

"How long would it take for it to heal?" I asked Amy

"It'll take about two weeks. So, until then, Sonic won't be able to leave this house," she replied.

"But Amy," Sonic complained.

"No, buts Sonic, will you listen to me for once?"

Then a news woman appeared on the screen of the Television I had placed in the sanctuary. "Breaking news, looks like a mad man that goes by the name of Dr. Eggman who recently lost to a blue hedgehog named Sonic and his two tailed fox friend Mile 'Tails' Prower has come back to reek havoc on the city of Chicago."

"Did you…" I started referring to Sonic.

"Yeah, they kind of had me cornered."

"Well I guess it's time for Chicago to get used to you guys." Just then the belt appeared on my waste and I looked at it, "Looks like it's time."

Sonic and Amy looked worried and then a familiar voice was heard.

"Come out; come out where ever you are Sonic. I hope you're not too beat up to battle."

"Angie you-," said Sonic

"Come on, the reason I have these abilities is to stop people like Eggman," I plead. Right then, I should've been happy it was just Eggman, but I had to admit that I was a bit nervous. My legs shook a little and I felt this weird tock thing in my stomach.

"Actually. I was going to say, you gotta get out there and take him down."

I looked at him smiling, he believed that I could do it. "Thank you."

"Just be careful. Oh, and promise me that if you see a black hedgehog, run straight here."

"Huh?"

"Promise me," his voice was stern… like a father.

"Okay, I promise." I figured if I saw Shadow then I should run, but I didn't think he knew that I knew about him. I hugged him and then said "I'll make you proud."

"I know you will Annie."

I stood back and turned into Annie, it didn't take too long. Then a light came from the jewel in the center of the belt. I saw that I had a plain purple top that was sleeveless and cut-off four centimeters over my belly button. A purple mini skirt was attached to purple pants that flared out from my knee. The clothing was forming fitting and comfortable. My shoes were purple tennis shoes. My glasses turned into a motor-cycle helmet without the bottom part. I was thankfully able to see through the glass.

I then took off to take out Eggman. I was on my own, both Tails and Sonic were in no condition to fight and the girls were keeping an eye on them. It wasn't hard to find a fat guy in some flying contraption. The robot he chose looked like a giant egg with claws. Figures…

I took aim and spin-dashed two claws out of place.

Eggman then asked confused, "What happened?" I spin-dashed up to him and stood at the edge of his flying contraption. "Who are you?" he asked surprised.

I smirked and had my hands on my hips "I'm a next generation hero."

"Next generation?"

"Yup, now I'm going to tell you this once, leave now and I promise no harm will come to you or your bot over there." I pointed to his robot.

He laughed. "You? What could you possibly do?"

"I can take that bot down on my own no problem." I never knew myself to talk like that. It's Annie talking… sort of. I'm not Annie, I'm just… not really myself either.

"Well I like to see you try."

I gestured my arms so that they would be out and my shoulders would shrug and said "Okay, but remember, you asked for it."

I jumped off and landed with my knees bended and I had one hand on the ground. I stood up in time to see that a claw was coming for me. I dodged it quickly and then watched it sink into the ground. I then kicked it hard enough to get through it and break off. "Come on Eggman, is that the best you can do?" I teased, urging him to give me challenge. Yeah… this is not me.

The next thing I knew, a laser was shot at me and I ran to the side with my arms crossed and a smirk on my face and was repeated several times before I grew bored and faked a yawn. This really irritated Eggman and he fired several laser canons at the same time at me and I ran behind the robot. I summoned my staff and ran back in front of the robot. It fired again and I used my staff to bounce the lasers back to where they were fired. As I did I grew closer and closer to the bot.

Then, it suddenly stopped and I took the opportunity. I spin-dashed right through it but it wasn't out, once I was out on the other side, a claw caught me and started to wave me around. I would have screamed out of enjoyment if I wasn't tightly grasped by the bot… Wait, enjoyable…? Who was I? My arms were free and when it stopped I summoned my staff again and spanned it in my hand as I aimed and threw it at the joint of the claw that had me. I got a direct hit and it snapped. As I fell I pushed my way out of the claw and held my arms out to do a front flip. When I lightly hit ground I did a front flip to get back on my feet and saw that Eggman was red with rage, I smirked at the sight of it. This really is fun. Even I had to admit… beating the bad guy could be fun, I suppose.

I went up to face him and took out my tongue out as I pulled down on the bottom of one eyelid, of course he couldn't see my face, but I knew that he knew what I did. Before he could do anything again I spin-dashed into the robot, but this time I couldn't control myself and went through the robot multiple times in two seconds. Then I suddenly stopped right at the top of the robot. Then I fell from about 200 meters in the air.

I closed my eyes and then I felt strong arms around me and then I was on the ground with my eyes still closed and the arms still around me. I heard the clanking of the parts on the ground as they fell on top of one another. The arms released me and I opened my eyes to see who caught me. It looked to be a male but I couldn't decipher what he was. My helmet turned back into my glasses and I got back into my light blue sundress. Heh, funny, my clothes wouldn't usually shrink, must be the jewel using it's magic.

"You okay," he held out his hand. His voice sounded a little low but also warm and somehow he sounded familiar. I took his hand and noticed that his gloves were fingerless also.

"Yeah, I'm fine and thanks," I replied as he pulled me up.

"I'm Caleb, Caleb the Hedgehog." I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him strangely. He doesn't have any quills he had hair that fell forward and the tip fell to the middle of his forehead. His fur was as black as the night sky as was his hair. From the looks of it he had blue streak in his hair that reached to the tip. His eyes were light green and his skin was slightly darker than mine. He had a pair of black glasses on his face and they seemed to be made of plastic and had more of a round rectangular shape to them. He must have realized why I was giving him a look because he spoke, "My mom was born with hair so I inherited hair instead of having quills like my dad." I nodded.

"Oh, hi I'm Annabelle, Annabelle Rose the Hedgehog, but you can call me Annie." I held out my hand to say hi.

"Nice name," he stated as he shook my hand.

"Thanks. So, do you usually catch girls in midair?" I was trying to socialize with this hedgehog. He could actually be the first friend I make as Annie. Now normally I would have let him leave without a word but some how I was able to say something to him without being shy. This change of DNA might just be an improvement.

"No, I don't think I'm the hero type," he shook his head.

"Well you seem to have great potential," I stated with a smile.

"Why would you say that?" he asked confused. He really didn't think that he couldn't do this, so I should be the one to shape him up and make him believe.

"You just save me from a fatal injury if not death, if that doesn't prove that you have potential of being a hero then I don't know what will," I exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"I don't know, I mean do you really think that I could be a hero?" He looked at me eagerly for an answer. I already knew just what to say to respond to his question.

"Of course, your already one in my eyes and I'd love a partner to catch me and help me up when I fall." I smiled sincerely to show him that I meant every word I said.

He smiled and said, "Thanks, then I guess that training will be good for something after all."

"Huh?"

"Oh, my dad has already been training me, but I don't know exactly why though."

"I see."

"Annie, I uh… I gotta go."

"Well then, you want to meet by the trail on Sunday at 2 in the afternoon?" I eagerly awaited his response. I was nervous out of my mind. What if he said no? What if he thinks that I'm a weirdo? His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Uhh, sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see ya then"

He then ran off without another word disappearing into the thick forest. I smiled to myself and then jumped into the air as I pumped up my fist into the air exclaiming "Alright."

I turned back to myself.

"_He's pretty cute isn't he?"_

"Who said that?" I looked around. No one insight.

"_Uh, hello, it's me Annie. I'm the hedgehog girl inside you."_

"_How can… like… wha?"_

"_Beats me, but I've got a date with cute guy."_

I wanted to faint, but I was curious too. So pretty much the whole way home I got to know Annie a bit more and then told everyone else that… the personalities I guess have split.

I had some testing to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Annie's POV

I walked nervously in the kitchen. Mum was washing dishes in her white apron like always. Sandra gave it her so that she wouldn't dirty herself. I wanted to talk to her about Caleb. I didn't mention anything about him to them when I arrived home the day I met him. I took a good look at her and her blue summer dress with white polka-dots calmed me down. How could I be nervous about talking about a guy with my mom? She's my mom. And since when am I nervous? Angie's the nervous one.

"Hey Mum." My voice was soft but loud enough for her to hear me. She had just finished and dried her hands with a cloth next to the sink.

"Hey Annie." Her face was bright enough to make me smile a little. Come on girl, it's your mom.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course you can. Come on, take a seat." She walked towards the table and pulled out a chair for herself. I followed her and pulled out a chair for myself. "So, what's on your mind," she asked ready to pay attention to what ever it was that I had to say.

"Well… what's up with Shadow," I responded quickly after the first word. Oh great. "_Why did I say that?"_

"_Could be me, I don't think our personalities have completely split… or maybe it's just you, you've been a teen for a day."_

"_Shut up."_

"He's bad news." That sounded like Pop, but I couldn't believe that it was Pop. We looked towards the doorway to find Pop leaning on it with his head down to the side and his arms folded. It was quiet, too quiet for my taste for a long time.

"But why?" I couldn't take the silence any more.

Pop sighed, "I was hoping that we wouldn't have to tell you this, but sometime ago Amy was dating Shadow."

I gasped, "No way." I really didn't see that coming. I looked at Mum.

"It's true," Mum responded.

"What happened?" I just had to know more. I mean come on, my mom dated Shadow, I've been me really only for a little while but even just as this scrambled thing I knew what was up.

"Well," Mum started, "It was a night like any other when Sonic came into my house and told me that Shadow was cheating on me with another girl. I didn't believe him." I saw the regret in my mom's eyes even though she wasn't looking at me. "Then, when I went for a walk to cool down, I saw Shadow kissing another girl. I was crushed out of my mind. He saw me and then threatened me that if I were to say anything to anyone he would hurt, if not kill me." She looked down.

"So I went with it as if nothing happened, but since Sonic already knew, he could tell that I knew that he was right about Shadow. He stayed with me, he never left me." She did this sad smile and looked at Pop.

"Shadow never came to get me. No one knew where he was. He just disappeared off the face of the planet. Even with him gone it didn't bring me at peace, I cried myself to sleep night after night, I was angry that I didn't see it coming, and I just wasn't myself."

She turned her head towards Pop and smiled. "If it weren't for Sonic well, I don't know what would've happen to me."

I smiled and looked at Pop. "Hey, it was nothing. I'm just surprised I was able to convince you that Shadow didn't deserve you." Something about the way his arm would swing made me think Pop was hiding something… like me.

"But ever since I've been scared of falling in love again, scared of being heartbroken and I just don't think that I'm ready to get back out there, if I ever will again."

"Wow." It was all I could get past my mouth as I took in the new information. "So that's why you wanted me to steer clear of black hedgehogs. You think that Shadow would come after me if he knew that I was, you know, an unexpected child."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" asked Mum.

"Well there is one more thing, I met another hedgehog." I smiled at the thought of Caleb. I felt a familiar presence when I was talking to him and I just don't know why. Mum knocked me down to Earth again

"What's his name?" She asked. I started to feel uncomfortable about this.

"Caleb the Hedgehog," I said a little uneasy.

"This is a hedgehog?" Pop asked with his eyes wide and staring at me.

"Yeah, he's a black hedgehog with black hair with a streak of blue going down the center of his hair to the tip." I smiled hoping that he could see that this isn't something that he should have much involvement. He's my dad sure, but he's never dated anyone. Mum did and it didn't end very well, but it's not like she won't let me take a chance.

"Okay, what happened?" Mum was good and ready as if she has been preparing for this moment her whole life.

"Remember the day when I first took on Eggman. Well I lost control of my spin-dash and I landed on top of the robot only to fall and I grew too scared to do anything. That's when he came in and caught me. We talked for awhile and we made plans to meet by the trail today."

"Sounds familiar," Mum said as she looked over to Pop, he smiled goofily.

"I just wanted to tell you where I would be and um… I think he likes me."

"Oh boy, I'm not ready for this." Pop left the room with this tired look on his face. Mum and I laughed as Pop left. Well, now I know Pop won't really be much of an overprotective father.

"_Lucky you."_

"_Ah, don't be like that. Besides it was like two years ago."_

"_It still hurts okay. Still can't believe you got me to tell you everything."_

"_I just know how to talk."_

Angie says it's interesting how I don't know everything about her even though I was a part of her mind. I don't think about it too hard. Besides, what I want to know is how to keep her from hearing and seeing everything. Maybe if I just think it.

"Honey?"

"Oh, yes Mum."

"I said be back by dinner, and try not to get into any trouble."

"Ah, come on Mum, it's me."

"I know."

"That hurts, you know Mum." I pouted.

"Angie, please keep her out of trouble." She knew Angie could hear her. I hate that it's so easy for Angie to just… hear and see everything without actually being here. How am I supposed to just be me when she's just there?

"_How do you think I feel? Oh and tell will do."_

"_Yeah whatever." _"Angie says will do Mum."

She smiled, "Now run along now. Wouldn't want to be late."

"Me, never." I ran out of there to get to the trail.

I made it to the trail in a matter of seconds. He wasn't there. I grew worried. What if he didn't want to hang out after all? What if there was a family emergency? What if he got grounded? Gah, there goes Angie's personality again.

"_Sorry, but you know what I do when I get nervous?"_

"_I already know. But maybe you should do the singing."_

Angie's POV

I wasn't me, I just… took over Annie's body. An interesting thing, I can control her body and she can control mine. Must be the whole first sharing a brain, now we're sharing a mind and body.

Then I heard music. One of my favorites, actually. _I Want it That Way _by, who else, the Backstreet Boys. The communicator always knew when to start playing.


	8. Chapter 8

Caleb's POV

I was walking towards the trail that Annie wanted us to meet when I heard music. I jumped into a tree and made my way towards the source of it. It wasn't long before I saw that it was Annie. Then she began to sing and I listened.

Then something made my ear twitch when she was done. Instinct then took over. I grabbed Annie by the waist and jumped onto a steady branch in the tree. I held her close because I didn't want her to fall.

"What's going…," I muffled her and shushed her because she was asking too loud. My ear twitched again and I was able to catch her ear twitch too. Her eyes widened understanding the situation.

The bush was rustling and we turned our attention to it. Out came a man and he had a young woman tied up and helpless. The man was dressed in dark colors and looked horrible, where as the young woman looked beautiful even though she found herself in a scary situation. She must have been hiking. Annie and I took in the situation and I could feel a growl building up inside of her. I could tell that she was just as angry and disgusted at the scene as I was. The man dragged the young women at the base of the tree.

He said in a low husky voice, "Now just give me what I want and you can go unharmed." She was blind folded and pleaded to him to not do this to her. He didn't listen and went on to unbuttoning her blouse. Annie was about to pounce on this guy, so I held her back. I knew that she was a talented fighter, but I didn't want her face a sick-o like this guy alone, especially if he somehow he gets a hold of her. If something like that was to happen to her and I was here to stop it, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself.

She kicked and that caused some leafs to shake. The man was just unzipping the young woman's pants when he heard it. He looked up and turned his head in all directions except up.

I whispered in Annie's ear, "Don't worry we'll get him before it's too late." It seemed to have calmed her down since the growl that was there ceased. She looked up at me knowing that we had to time this correctly.

He was about to unzip his pants when I shouted, "Leave the girl alone!"

We stood up as he looked up at us. "Hey," he started to sound furious, "now you kids keep your mouths shut or you'll never see the light of day."

"Yeah right, we might be kids, but I think we can take you down." She smirked at him.

"Please help me," she was crying by that time and I knew what had to be done.

"Shut up," shouted the man. We jumped off the tree and I went ahead and got the man into the air with one punch. I was watching Annie to the side. She was calming down the woman as best as she could while she untied her and took the blind fold off. The woman hugged Annie after she was able to pull her clothes back together. She then ran off as fast as she could to get help. The next thing I knew the man had punched me at the side of my face. I was on the ground near Annie.

The man pulled out a gun at us and said, "You kids are gonna pay."

I got up and stood in front of Annie protectively, I may be the new kid on the block but I knew that I had to keep her out of harms way no matter what.

Just then a booming voice clearly spoke "You are surrounded, put the gun down and leave the two young ones be." Annie used the opportunity and quickly kicked a rock in the man's direction. She got a direct hit to his head and he fell to the ground out cold. My jaw dropped slightly with shock, I knew that she had good aim but I didn't think that she could get a direct hit with a rock to his head.

I turned my head to look at her; she had a smile on her face.

"You kids alright?" An officer came towards us. He was big compared to us and had a large mustache; I could hardly see his lip.

"Yeah, how did you know that…?"

She was interrupted by the officer, "The young woman that you saved called us when she was being kidnapped, but we were caught off. All we knew was that she was in the woods, so when the call got cut off we quickly came here."

"Then I ran into them after you set me free." We turned our attention to our left. There stood the women that Annie untied. "Thank you. You two are quite the duo."

"Hang on, are you two another one of those hedgehogs that just came out of nowhere and,"

Now he was caught off by Annie, "Yep, we sure are and your welcome. We're just glad that we weren't too late." Well, I've got to admit it felt good to save some one, maybe going into this whole hero thing won't be such a bad idea after all. A flash brought me out of my thoughts. The next thing we knew we were surrounded by the media. They were asking questions that zoomed in and out. I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"What are your names," asked a woman.

"Are you going to keep protecting citizens of Chicago?"

"Why do you have hair?" I knew that the question was for me. Even through the whole excitement sort of. This was weird.

"How did you know about the assault?"

"Will you join in the fight against Dr. Eggman?"

Annie grabbed my hand and pulled me back. We started to walk backwards away from the reporters. The flashing light still bugged my eyes.

"Uh, it's Annie and this is Caleb. We'll do what we can and we just stopped by."

Then we ran. Or rather it was more of really slow jog to me. The reporters tried to follow us but I took her in my arms and hopped into a year. I held my hand against her mouth until the reporters gave up.

"You know, you didn't have to cover my mouth. I think I can keep quiet on my own."

"Sorry, nervous reaction."

"Whatever. Let's just be glad everything turned out okay."

"Right, but a…"

"But what?" She looked at me with well a cute questioning face. I almost couldn't say anything.

Almost. "Listen Annie, I needed to tell you that I couldn't hang with you today because my mom wants me and my dad to have some bonding today."

"Oh,"

"I hope that I didn't disappoint you it's…" I was interrupted.

"It's fine, really." That didn't make me feel any better, I know I just met her but a friend of mine told me… you might not get the chance again. Especially since she's the first hedgehog I've met on this planet. If anything, it would make for good practice.

"Are you free tomorrow?" I was hopeful. I wanted to make it up to her.

She looked at me, "Yeah," she responded slowly.

"Then do you think we could meet back here for a, um, you know a date?" It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to ask her out considering that I've never asked out a girl before. And it's not just that I feel guilty, I think I actually do like this hedgehog girl. Truth be told, I didn't expect to fancy a girl at all here.

"Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

Caleb's POV

I was walking towards the trail again recalling yesterday's events. Something occurred to me that I over looked. Was that Backstreet that she was singing yesterday? Oh, no I hope she's not obsessed. Hang ON how could she know about them when Mobians have been here for like a month? But then, Ma knows about them and has been playing them nonstop. I'm surprised that Pa could take it, he just doesn't seem like the type to listen to anything let alone boy bands. I guess I'll have to ask her.

I decided to go the rest of the way by tree. Lately I've had had the urge to travel by tree. A purple figure came into view and I knew that it was Annie. I heard her humming a slow tune to herself. I enjoy her voice and I wonder when it would be the next time that I would get the chance to hear her again.

"Hey." She jumped slightly and turned around towards me. I chuckled on the inside at her action.

"Well that's a first." I was confused. I jumped from the tree and landed beside her.

I gave her a face and asked her "What is?"

"The first time I see a guy hedgehog wear clothing," she responded as she placed her finger on my grey sleeveless shirt. I was also wearing a pair of faded jeans. I guess it made sense since not many male Mobians wear clothing other than socks and shoes.

"So then, shall we?" I motioned for us to continue walking down the trail before something happens and we would have to postpone it again.

She smiled and we walked on. We were in silence for a few seconds, when I asked, "So, what do you do when you're not battling robots or knocking a guy out?"

She laughed a little at what I said. I took it as a good sign.

"Well I… help a friend of mine in her animal sanctuary." She must have caught the face of confusion I had on because she quickly went onto an explanation. "When my family landed here we ended up in a house where the family had an underground animal sanctuary. They said that we could stay in the house they had down there if we took care of the animals that they had live there."

Even with that explanation there was still something that I was puzzled by. "What kind of family has an animal sanctuary underground?"

"The kind that has an animal lover for a daughter." We laughed at her response a little. I thought a little of 'an animal lover for a daughter.' Sounds familiar. A friend of mine like a girl with that description. He has his regrets, but what could you do when you were only eleven. I sensed a bee. I quickly jumped on a branch of a nearby tree hoping that I wouldn't get stung again. I stood on the branch with one hand on the trunk of the tree. Annie was covering her mouth as to keep in her giggle, but I could still just faintly hear her.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you were stung by a bee in the same place twice in one day." My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and my jaw dropped slightly. I don't know how but she guessed right. "Why so shock?" She was looking at me curiously.

"You're right Annie," I was able to stutter my response. Soon enough her face matched mine when I found out. For a moment we stood there with shock expression on our faces and we stared at each other. From the looks of it we both came out of this trance at the same time. We shook our heads; Annie went to the base of the tree and leaned on it.

"You can come down now, the bee is gone, and don't worry I won't let a bee go near you." I looked at her, she seemed to be used to a person reacting like this. "Hey, are you going to spend the rest of the day up there?" She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but show a goofy grin. I jumped off and landed right beside her.

"Say before I forget," I started and Annie turned to me and attentively listened, "Was that I Want it That Way by the Backstreet Boys that you were singing yesterday?" She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"How did you know?" Her brow faced forward.

"My mom has been playing them non-stop along with this other boy band called Dream Street."

"Dream Street, really?" She seemed to get all excited once I mentioned the name.

"Yeah, and she plays them so frequently that I've been able to remember the lyrics to songs and I'm able to remember the names of the songs, not to mention the albums too." She was so attentive, that I think an explosion would have happened and she wouldn't have known that it occurred.

"I haven't met her yet and I know I like her." I chuckled a little at what she said.

"So, does that mean that you won't mind if I keep learning the songs."

"Of course I won't mind, why?" Her mouth was still opened and her teeth were showing slightly.

"They've grown on me." It was only slightly hard to admit that.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," she said. I smiled at her and she did back. We sat down at the base of the tree.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. Nothing interesting has happened until last week with the robot and the girl."

"I've got a name you know." She hit me, but not hard.

"Of course, I'm just… not too good with words."

"So… you can't talk to girls?"

I looked away in shame. "Yeah, you got me."

I heard her giggle.

"It's not something I'm proud of."

"Ah, just don't think of me as just a girl… think of me as a friend since grade school."

I've never been to school, but a friend of mine has. That girl he liked he known since then. "I'm not sure if I can do that Annie." I turned my head to look at her.

"Well, you've just done the first step."

"Huh?"

"Just looking at me."

"Ah."

"Ya see, you're on your way."

"Well, then what's the next step?"

"Uh…" she looked around. "How about a simple question?"

"How were you able guess that I was stung in the same place twice in one day?"

"It happened to a friend of my friend." She said it slowly as if it's just coming to her.

Then she shivered and hugged herself.

"You cold?"

"Yeah, a little. I sure wish I brought a light sweater, but I didn't think it would get cool here."

It didn't surprise me considering that she was wearing a short lavender skirt and a white sleeveless shirt with stripes that went red, pink, and purple. What to do? What to do? Think like Daniel? What would he do? I guess just wrap my arm around her…? When I tried she looked at my out stretched arm. For a second I thought she was going to slap me. But then it looked more like she was waiting for me to do it. She sighed and came closer to me. "Go on." I wrapped my arm around her when she was close enough. "There, was that so hard?"

She gave out a yawn.

"Hm, well, it was terrifying."

She nudged me in my ribs. She laughed. "You're funny… in a really weird way."

"I told you, I can't really… converse."

"You're just shy. It's cute, but a bit of a pain."

"Well it's not easy when- Wait, did you call me cute?" I looked at her and found her fast asleep on my chest. She looked so… beautiful, seemed like an understatement. A bit of sun gleamed on her face and made it seem like her face was glowing. I sat back and just listened to the music of the forest. Soon enough, I felt myself nodding off.

I was awaken by music; I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Annie was looking at me, "I have to go Caleb."

I looked down as I responded, "Oh."

She got up and she only took one step before I shot up and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked at my eyes pleading her to stay. She slipped something from her wrist that I had my hand around up my arm. It looked like a band.

"It's a communicator, you know if you ever want to talk or hang out you just press the blue circle in the middle of it and it will automatically contact me. It can sense what it is that you want to do and depending on whether or not it can do something about it."

I small smile appeared on my face knowing that I can see Annie anytime with just the press of a button. "Thanks Ann."

"What did you call me?" She looked at me as if I was crazy again. I grew a little uneasy but answered her with a question of my own.

"Can't I call you Ann?"

"I guess so; that is, if you want to."

"So um, same time tomorrow Ann, another date?"

She smiled a sweet smile that made my heart skip a beat and then she said, "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned around and walked away without another word. I didn't leave until she was out of sight from where I stood.


	10. Chapter 10

Annie's POV

"Hey Pop," I said as I came into the living room. I saw that he was on the blue beanbag chair. It looked like he was channel surfing since his fingers were repeatedly pressing the buttons on the remote.

"Huh," he said as he turned his head from the screen to me. He smiled and then said, "Oh, hey Annie, what's up?"

"Nothing' much, but how's your leg?" I knew that he didn't like being cooped up in doors all the time. Mum and Sandra watched this blue speedster like a hawk to make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid and hurt himself even worse. His fracture was only minor and he seems to be a fast healer.

"Fine, Amy said that I should be able to run again, but that I should take it easy for today." He was rubbing his leg throughout all he said. Hmm… legs, running, that's it! I guess I had a wide smile on my face because Pop then said, "Why are you smiling like that?"

I shook my head to relieve my face. My bangs covered my right eye when I stopped. When I looked back at Pop he looked at me worried as if I came down with a deadly disease. "I'm fine and I was just thinking that maybe we could go outside and do something together."

"You mean like a father-daughter thing?" He looked at me questionably.

"That's exactly what I mean." Oh this is so exciting.

"_Angie can you send some sweet magic my way?"_

"_Even I can't use magic just to play a game. That goes against the rules."_

"_Oh, you're no fun."_

"_Someone has to-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just keep in okay?" _Now answer… _"You don't have to give me the Silent treatment you know?" _Nothing. _"All right, fine. I see how it is."_

"Honey!?"

"Hm, sorry Pop, I was talking to Angie."

"I said, alright then, but there's also something that I've been meaning to tell you."

"Great, come on," I said as I made my way to the front door, "I know the perfect place to go." I was already out the door by the time Pop got up from his chair. I finally got to spend time with Pop since I got here. This will be great. When he reached the door I exclaimed "Follow me." I was off at a fast pace.

It didn't take long for me to reach my destination. I took in a deep breath, lucky that the vents above the sanctuary allow fresh air to come down here. I looked around with a smile on my face. I was on top of a grassy hill in the valley section of the sanctuary. A little off the base of the hill was a soccer field. Angie had it built here to just take a break from her life and I just like running. I sat down on the hill with my knees to my chest.

Pop arrived right after I sat down. He took a moment to scope it out. He grinned at what he saw, "Do you really think that I would know exactly how to play?"

"No, I just figured that the game might be one of the things that I do better at." I responded with a smirk on my face.

"Oh, really," he asked as he sat down with me.

"Yes really, you may be good with your feet but Angie's been playing longer."

"Oh, so you think that just because your host has been playing longer you get an advantage."

"Yeah, we share a body and mind, well for awhile. Uncle Tails said that our separation mentally would take longer to develop than our appearance."

He looked at me funny and then turned his head to the field. For awhile we said nothing. The silence was killing me on the inside. This was supposed to be my chance to get to know my dad and have fun. Then I remembered that he wanted to talk to me about something. "Hey, what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

I thought I caught him off guard because he jumped a little. "Oh, well, that, um," he stuttered. As uncomfortable as he was I wasn't going to tell him to forget because he's the one who wanted to talk to me about this, whatever _it _is, in the first place. I started to think about what subjects could make him act like this, love maybe, me as his somewhat flesh and blood, parenting. Wait, me, parents, together, love, Mum, could he be trying to tell me something about Mum?

"Does this have something to do with you and Mum?" I said.

He looked at me funny again. He looked down and then he smiled, I suppose and said, "You really are a smart girl, aren't you?" My ears twitched and I looked up at him with an amazed look on my face.

"What's going on Pop?" I asked. Something wasn't right here and even if I was Angie I would have at least try to get to him to let him spill.

"Well, I want to show Amy my actual feelings for her." I froze or maybe a better word for it would be paralyzed. Did I just hear right? Did Pop just said that he has feelings for Mum? Then a thought came to my mind. What if he was just saying _that_ because of me? That because of me he thinks that he can't be with anyone but Mum. I didn't want to ruin his love life. It wasn't my fault. I just want a dad. I got all teary eyed.

"Hey now, why are you crying Annie?"

"How do I know that you're not just saying that and that you're willing to just pretend to love Mum and me?"

"Oh, Annie," he said as he wiped tears off my face, "Believe me that I've had fallen for Amy _way_ before you came into the picture." Sniffled one last time and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Of course, would I lie to you about this?"

"No, I guess not, but how?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. He let my face go. When he opened them again he spoke. "It started a while back. Amy stopped chasing me and I felt emptiness inside of me. I didn't know why. It wasn't until one night that I lay in my bed that I took the chance of looking at what was different. That's when it hit me. The next thing I knew, she was constantly on my mind and I couldn't get myself to stop. Then I finally had to face facts. I fell for Amy Rose and when I mustered up enough strength to tell her I found out that she was dating Shadow."

"And it tore you apart on the inside because you were too late, but you loved her enough to let her go because she made her choice and you just wanted for her to be happy even if you're not the one she spends her life with," I finished it for him.

"You know, you're really starting to scare me."

I giggled "So, I'm guessing the real challenge is to convince her to even date you huh?" I sounded more sympathetic than I intended. After what Shadow put her through, it wouldn't be easy. But I had confidence in Pop. If Mum fell for him once she can fall for him again.

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to show her that I mean it."

"She might believe in no man no cry."

"Another song?" Angie had a habit of talking in lyrics. I kind of like using it now.

"Actually a line in a song, but I think that the song to go with this would be "This is Us" or "All Your Life (You Need Love)" they're both by Backstreet."

"I'll have to hear them later then." He sighed and then nudged my shoulder. I smiled a little and looked at him waiting for whatever it was he wanted to say. "If we're gonna' play we'd better get started."

"Alright, but are you prepare to lose to me?" I smirked at him, I couldn't help myself.

"Oh, we'll see about that," he exclaimed as he got up and ran to the field. He stopped under a net. I laughed a little and ran down there myself. I ran to the exact middle of the field where the soccer ball lay. We pretty much played the rest of the afternoon. He was in the net while I tried to get the ball past him. He's not that bad of a goalie actually, for someone who's new to the game. Of course I was right and experience was an advantage to me. I shot the ball past him more times than he could catch.

Now I think what really bothers me is will Pops efforts to try to make us a _proper_ family or, at least for me to have parents that are together, work.

Afterward I tried to apologize to Angie.

"_Come on Angie. You can't ignore me forever."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Angie, finally. Look I'm sorry for earlier."_

"_That's okay. And I wasn't ignoring you."_

"_Yes you were."_

"_No, I wasn't. I couldn't hear or see anything. I was off in this weird world… it was like blank for a really long time and then… I saw some memories and then more blank and then I heard you calling out my name."_

"_Seriously, weird."_

"_Yeah, once you wanted me gone, I was."_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about that."_

"_It's okay."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone. I'm Annie and this is my gift to you. **

* * *

Angie/Annie's POV

So it was a sunny afternoon. I decided to take the guys out for a picnic outside the sanctuary. Ever since Sonic's little misadventure I thought it might be good for them to see the real deal. My cloning of mother nature served its job but it just wasn't the same. It was a really good copy but still just a copy. We were in the forest at my favorite spot. It was a small clearing with squirrels and blue jays and cardinals around.

I was looking around seeing what had changed since the last summer I got a good look around. I would go in every summer to see any physical change, you know, where the seedlings were, if the trees were darker, where the birds preferred to nest or where there were old nests. Stuff like that. I looked up at the sky to find a not so friendly looking metal round thing above the forest. I ran back.

"_Come one let me out. It's my turn." _

The Gem came but it didn't do anything.

"_All right. Besides you'd get there faster me."_

* * *

I ran as fast I could and made it just before Eggman found my family. But then…

"Ho, ho. Well if it isn't the pesky little hedgehog and his little family."

"Hey Eggman, come back for another beating," Pop said with smirk on his face.

"Hope you can take it from two this time." I said.

He looked at me without any surprise to see me. "Ah, the newest edition."

"Yeah I'm new to the game, but you've got to admit, that I'm a fantastic player."

"Yes, you are a worthy opponent, but don't think that you will defeat me this time. Even with your dear old dad's help."

"Well, come on then." Now I was really getting fired up. A feeling of acceleration was burning within me waiting to be exposed.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see that it was Mum. "Are you sure you want to go at it again?" Right Angie was a bit shaken up in her first fight. She had a nightmare of what would have happened if Caleb wasn't there to catch her. Well, I would totally fine when I come out. He won't even land a scratch on me.

"Well, let's just see if you can bring this down." Just then a giant robot from the trees. It appeared to be, like, a giant light bulb thing. It had claws and four legs keeping it up and moving. I laughed right then and there. Did he really think that a giant light bulb would bring me down? "Don't be fooled, my little one."

The next thing I knew was that panels came out from the very top of the bulb on thin rods or something. The rods that held the panels surrounded the bulb and then it began to shine seriously brightly. We all held our arms in front of our eyes. Man that thing was strong…

"Annie," I heard a voice in the wind say. I turned around to see Caleb with shades on, probably over his glasses. He looked unaffected by the light.

"Does it work?"

He came right next to me and answered, "Enough to see." He smiled at me and I knew I had to believe him. The jewel shined and my clothes changed again. Angie's costume thing fit perfectly. Must be the magic. Usually, I'd borrow from her sister or Angie had some of her old clothes in the attic. The helmet helped. I could see.

"Let's take those panels down," I said soft enough for only him to hear. He nodded and then we went for it. I spin-dashed up to the right side panels and knocked them straight out of place. When I came back down on the ground I looked to my left to see Caleb and that the left side panels gone. I didn't think much about it because we were in the middle of a fight. The light wasn't as strong and my family could see.

"Jeez Eggman, do you ever bring out a challenge?" Now that one didn't come from me, it actually came from Caleb.

Just then Eggman exclaimed, "Don't count my creation out just yet."

Just then a claw came down into the direction of my parents. The claw got a hold of Mum and Pop. I watched them struggle for a while as the claw recoiled back into place. Then it looked like Mum was whispering something to Pop and he stopped struggling in this thing's claw things. Their hands were free and because of that Mum pulled out her hammer and started to bang the joint of the claw with it. I saw what she was trying to do and got Angie's staff. Weird how this magic is working for me but hey, I was putting it to good use.

"Hang on," I shouted towards them. I closed my right eye and gave it my best aim. When I felt that I had it just right, I launched it into the air towards the spot where Mum was pounding at it. I threw it hard enough that it snapped right off from the rest of the bulb. They fell and Pop was able to free him and Mum, from that useless piece of metal. He got a hold of her and landed in the tree. Pop hopped out of the tree with Mum still in his arms. When they reached the ground he set her down on her feet. I was too distracted to see that a claw had come and taken Caleb.

"Hey, let me go Eggman."

"You seem to know me but I don't recall ever meeting you."

"I watch the news and boy, do you and Sonic make a great Breaking News story. And by the way, the name's Caleb, Caleb the Hedgehog."

"Just what I need, another pesky little hedgehog trying to keep me from establishing my Egg Empire."

"Yeah that's right, and you can thank Annie for bringing me into this."

"You mean, into pain?"

"Huh?" Then the next thing I knew, Caleb was on the ground unconscious. The bulb swung him around and banged him through it. When he hit the ground I was filled with… uh worry. I just stood there helpless… but I wasn't. What the heck! Then I was just angry. If he thought he could just hurt Caleb like that he was dead wrong.

I turned to Eggman and shouted, "You're gonna' wish you hadn't done that Egghead!" He messed with bull and he would get the horns. I felt like I was really going to give him the beating of a life time. But then I snapped out of it when I heard a shout.

"Sonic! Annie!" I turned around to see Uncle Tails flying towards me. I calmed down and came to my senses. If I were to really give him, like, a fatal beating, then that would make me as bad as him. I'm young but Angie's shy and sweet nature told me the difference of justice and revenge. She wasn't talking but I knew what she would tell me. Anger couldn't be my drive, it had to be helping people, whether they knew it or not.

Then Uncle Tails threw a power ring in my direct and into Pop's direction. When I caught it I looked at Uncle Tails as if he was crazy. I've never used a power ring before and I didn't even know how to use it.

"You can use it, I know you can. You just need to focus on it."

Pop then stepped in, "Come on Annie, you can do it."

I took another look at it and then at Pop. "Okay." I smiled and he gave me a smile back. "Let's take that Light bulb down."

Okay, so I focused all of my energy on the power ring as I close my eyes. Then, I felt this feeling of energy running up and down my body. And then I let it out. I sprinted towards the bulb with Pop beside me and together we ran up the light bulb. Then we came down onto the bulb with our fist sticking out in front of the rest of our bodies. When we broke through it you could hear a loud crash. Glass sprinkled from all directions. I felt cuts on my right knuckles stupid glass. The glass was gone but there was still the insides that kept moving. Pop and I rambled around taking each part one at a time.

It was over when that thing was nothing but a pile of scrap metal. By the time it was done Eggman was ready to be on his way back to where ever it was that he had his hide out. We safely landed on the ground. Then I ran to Caleb's side and looked at him. He was still on his back. I knelt next to him.

Right then Eggman exclaimed, "Tell him I said hi when he wakes up, if he ever will." Then he just laughed. Then I remembered something that Caleb and Eggman said.

"_Yeah that's right, and you can thank Annie for bringing me into this."_

"_You mean, into pain?"_

Then something came to me: this was all, my fault. If I hadn't asked him to be my partner then maybe he wouldn't have come to help. I wanted to cry right then and there, but I didn't want everyone else to see me look like a big baby.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I looked up to see Pop had knelt next to me. He smiled sympathetically at me. "Is this Caleb?" I turned back to Caleb and ran my hand through his hair and rested my hand on his forehead. I turned back to Pop and nodded my head.

"So he's the hedgehog that you've been talking about," asked Aunt Cream in her bell like voice. Uncle Tails had his arm around her and then I noticed the bruise on his forehead. And then I looked at Caleb and noticed that he had a cut over his right eye and then the cuts on my knuckles.

I stood up and picked Caleb up in my arms. "I'm gonna' head home now," I told them. "Tell Janet and Hector that I'm home. You can stick around for awhile." With that I sped back to the sanctuary.

There, I placed Caleb down in a bed in one of the guest rooms. I took another look at him and whispered, "I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

Annie's POV

"_When will he wake up?"_ I was in Caleb's room watching him just lie there. I asked that question to myself over and over again. I couldn't help but think that it was my fault that he's out cold. That he hasn't moved like at all. He looked peaceful lying there, other than the bandage around his forehead and the few bruises on his arms. I didn't bother to take his glasses from his face because he wasn't going to be moving for awhile. Mum said that his memory of yesterday might be a blur.

I sighed in my seat. I remembered what happened yesterday, every last bit of it and I felt the sting of those tears. I couldn't stand crying. I held them in. Angie would cry her heart out, but I'm way stronger. But when I looked at him again, I… just couldn't control myself. Angie's sensitivity made me let the tears out. Why did she still have power over me when she wasn't even talking? I knelt down at the side of the bed and placed my arms on the bed. I felt weak. I couldn't take it. I cried my eyes out with my head in my arms. If it weren't for me he wouldn't have been here, unconscious.

Then I felt a hand touch my quills. That hand couldn't have been Mum, Pop, Or Uncle Tails or Aunt Cream. They were all caring for the sanctuary. Angie knew she probably wouldn't be able to even try doing it herself because I'd be too worry about Caleb. The tears suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw a weak smile on Caleb's face.

"Don't cry because of me. I've been through worse." He sounded as weak as he looked. I got a small smile on my face. He was okay. He opened his eyes. I wanted to just squeeze him as hard as I could, but that wouldn't help at all. It would only make his pain worse. I'm no doctor, but I know what hurts. "You're hand?" I looked at him and then I noticed where he was pointing. My knuckles were bandaged up because of the cuts, some of them were pretty deep but hey, I wasn't the one knocked out for over a day.

"What this?" I brought my hand up. "These are just a few scratches." Man, I sounded weak. I couldn't tell if I was trying to make him feel better or me worse about landing him in a near death experience. "How are _you _feeling?"

"A little sour all over, but I think my head feels worse. I don't think that I can move much."

"You won't have to." I smiled at him and he smiled at me. For a minute, it was almost like that blank world Angie was in; nothing but something.

"Hey, the kid's awake." Pop's voice brought me back down to earth. I shook my head a little as I stood up and turned around to face Pop. He had his trademark grin on his face looking down on Caleb from the doorway. Then everyone else showed up and one by one they came into the room. They all surrounded the bed and looked at Caleb.

"Um…, hi." Not much that you could say when you have heroes looking down on you. He looked nervous enough to want to crawl under the sheets and hide.

"Caleb, these are my folks," I motioned towards Mum and Pop. "And they're my Aunt Cream and Uncle Tails." He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"I don't understand. How could your parents be Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose?" His question caught me off guard. Angie and I never came up with an explanation to tell a Mobian. It never crossed our mind. I didn't want him to know who I really was and risk losing him. What if he thought that I was a freak of nature?

"It was kinda unexpected actually," Pop replied. "Amy and I never thought that we would have a kid, it just sort of happened." It wasn't a complete lie, it was unexpected and it just happened.

Caleb narrowed his eyes and looked at Pop suspiciously. "How old are you?"

"38, why?" He acted natural as if he knew that this would happen. Glad to see someone prepared. But I don't know how long we can keep that lie up.

"No you're not. You're only eighteen. What's going on?"

"_Oh, no."_

"_Just tell him the truth."_

"_No way."_

"_Then how about some of it."_

"_Oh for the love of-fine." _ "Look, Caleb, calm down. I can explain everything."

"I'm listening."

"I'm, one of my Uncle's DNA experiments gone wrong, okay?"

"What?"

"It was a phase, I said I was sorry for being so secretive about it." Uncle Tails backed me up. I mentally sighed of relief.

"So, you were made in a petree dish?" he asked me.

"It was more of a glass tube actually." Uncle Tails told him.

"But why use Amy and Sonic's DNA?"

"I was curious about artificial life and thought, maybe an extra little Sonic or Amy might do the world some good."

"Then why is she a teenager now?"

"Don't know, it might have something to do with using the same technology used to create Shadow."

He looked away. He looked sick. "Okay, I'm good."

"Are you okay kid?" Pop asked him. "You look a little green."

"Fine." He looked up at Pop.

"Hmm…" Mum came to him and got a good look at his face. She felt his head. "Maybe, some painkillers will do you some good."

"I'll get them." Said Aunt Cream.

"I do feel sore."

"After what happened to you yesterday, I'm not surprised." Mum told him.

"What did happen to me yesterday? I remember a giant light bulb and then nothing."

"You took a few hard hits too many." Pop told him.

"Well that explains why it all hurts."

Aunt Cream came in. "Here you go."

He sat up and took the painkillers. He gave the empty glass back to Aunt Cream. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

When he landed back on his back he looked exhausted. Then there was sound. Caleb brought his hand over his belly.

"I think that's our quiu Cream." Mum said. "We'll fix up lunch. Sonic, why don't you and Tails take final check ups on the animals."

"But-" Pop was going to protest but then Mum gave him this death glare. "Okay." He said. He gestured with his head to Uncle Tails for them to leave.

After they left, Mum said, "Annie, keep an eye on him."

"Duh." She smiled and she and Aunt Cream left.

"Well, your family seems nice," commented Caleb. I turned back around to look at him. He smiled and tapped the bed telling me to sit down. I smiled and took a spot beside him. I leant on the head board.

"You'd better get used to them. You might be here for a while.

"I'd give it another day, two days tops." I cocked an eyebrow and stared at him. "I heal fast. It's just one of the great things of being me."

"I don't think you'll heal that fast, but we'll see."

"So, what do we do now? I mean, it's obvious that I can't move so much."

"Don't know, want to watch a movie."

"Sure." We pretty much made it a movie marathon, that is, until we fell asleep.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short but I needed something before the next chapter. Hope you understand, bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

Annie's POV

"How are you feeling?" Angie decided to do some chores even though everyone offered to do them themselves. Huh, you can't keep her from her animals. I thought it didn't seem fair to me, or, really, Angie. I don't know how I let her thoughts control what I do every time her mind comes into play when she's not on the outside. But for some reason I felt pure joy, even though there's nothing to feel so chirpy about. She let me go back onto Caleb's health and not let anything else distract me afterwards.

"Fine, just fine. I think I should be able to head home tomorrow." Angie let him take a book out of the shelf or rather she told me he could. He placed it on the side table of his bed.

"Well that's good to hear but if you feel better now, why didn't you leave today?" He can move well enough to make it back home. I didn't understand why he decided to stay with us.

"Because my mom would be worried and test me on everything. And I don't want to go back home with pain still in my body that my mom will make me stay in bed for a week regardless of how I feel."

I walked closer to him as I nodded in understanding. I sure wouldn't want to be in bed without any say in it. I probably wouldn't be able to last that long knowing that I was perfectly fine. Mother's can be so worried about our health, but they do mean well. I pictured me in bed for a week without being hurt or sick. I shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, not fun."

"Well, it's not fun whether or not you're down. You'd feel horrible and weak."

He looked up as if trying to grab a thought from the air. He had finger to his chin. He replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I did feel weak and down yesterday."

I looked down recalling that it was my fault that he had to deal with great pain that he made seem minor. He couldn't fool me, I could see past what he said. "It's my fault that you were knocked out of your socks. If I didn't ask you to be my partner you would probably be home or we would be in the woods having a good time."

"Annie," his voice was just above a whisper so I sat next to him in order to hear what he wanted to say. "I would have gone even if you didn't ask me to be your partner."

I looked at him surprised. "Why?"

"Because I liked the feeling of doing something to help people. It's a whole lot more thrilling than my everyday life. I mean, since I met you, I got out of a rut. There was a sense of adventure even if we were just out in the woods."

I got a warm feeling building up inside of me. I smiled at him. Something about his words just… made me happy again. It was weird. I knew words could make or break you but this was so… funny.

"Believe me Annie, I don't regret meeting you. _If I Never Knew You_." Just then that exact song began to play from his communicator. He even sang along to it. I looked at him dumbfounded. I never knew he had such a voice. Even when the song was over I still had a shocked look on my face.

"You're not the only songbird around." That comment snapped me back into the room.

"You never…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. I had just heard an amazing voice coming from an unlikely source. Who would know how to respond to that? Not me, apparently.

"I never saw the need to until now."

"But, why?"

"I guess that sometimes it takes a song to let out feelings and in this situation you probably wouldn't listen to just plain words." I smiled at him.

He sighed and didn't look at me. It was like he was avoiding any contact with me. I wondered if there was something that he wanted to tell me but afraid to tell me. A thirteen year old boy should never have something to hide. Or at least that's what I thought.

It took me awhile to muster enough strength to ask him, "What's wrong Caleb?"

He looked down and fiddled with his fingers. He pressed his lips together. He sighed again and then looked up from his fingers at me. "There's something that I haven't told you."

He looked at me making sure that I was listening. How could I not? He was about to admit something to me. I wasn't prepared to move from that spot no matter what. My gaze told him to go on with his explanation. But then I remembered I wasn't being completely honest with him.

"My father is Shadow the Hedgehog." The one phrase made me go blank and not just in my head neither. The blankness was all over my body. I didn't know what to think. This boy in front of me just admitted that he was the son of the hedgehog that tore Mum apart. Remembering the memory made me feel hate, not towards Caleb, but towards me. I was the one who let him come into our lives. Then I felt sacred for Caleb. What would happen if Pop found out? Oh what was I worried about, Pop wouldn't hurt him. It wasn't his fault, and it sure enough was below him to beat up a kid while he's down.

"You're Shadow's son!" Uh oh. I turned around to find Pop. _Perfect,_ just what I needed right now. Dad closed his eyes as if he was trying to contain his anger within him. That couldn't have been good. It actually kind of made me feel stupid that I never bothered to ask him. "Annie, kitchen," he raised his voice when he said, "_NOW." _I made no objection.

It was Angie's wish to always listen to your parents or guardians. Did this girl ever have a thought that would have nothing to do with her parents' approval? It was like she was being controlled by them with a remote. But then again, because of that, her parents trusted her with this sanctuary and all these animals even if they were just native to Illinois and Florida.

When I reached the kitchen I sat down in one of the chairs. Pop sat down a bit after me and neither of us said a word. I knew that he wanted to talk to me about my relationship with Caleb. I knew that this conversation would break my heart.

"Annie, he can leave tomorrow without a problem, right?" He knows that if he were to leave him out on his own right now wouldn't help the situation and he wouldn't even if he was a bad guy. What's a hero without one?

He had calmed down. He knew it wouldn't help if he raised his voice at me right then. It would turn into a loud argument. It's been a short time and they already know how I work and Angie too.

I only nodded in response. I didn't feel like talking. This was one of those times when you're mute.

"Listen, once he's gone, you can't ever see him." Right when he said that my face changed. My eyes grew fast and my frown turned utterly small and felt heavy enough that it drooped down a little. I turned to him with that exact face.

"I'm sorry Annie but I just don't want to see you hurt as badly as Amy."

"How would you know if I would react the same way and how do you know that he'll do that to me? We're not exactly together!"

"Like mother like daughter, and like father like son."

"Yes, I heard that expression before Pop, but you don't know if it will happen. And you don't know him like I do; he seems nothing like Shadow, except for the appearance." Angie's sense of keeping the peace kept me from going off. Good thing too, it would only make the situation worst. I was acting like a confused little kid who's asking questions that no one could answer.

"Let me tell you something." He looked at me to make sure that I was listening. "The truth is I'm scared of him."

"Why? He hasn't done anything."

"It's not what he's done, but what he can do. He can break your heart. He can tell Shadow where we are. He can use you. He can trick us into believing that he's on our side. I don't want another heart break caused by Shadow or his decedents. I don't want to risk everything. Even I have a line that I won't cross. Please, Annie. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt by him."

"Can I at least say goodbye?" He gave me a small smile and took me in his arms. Even though I said that, he didn't know that I wasn't going to let him go the easily. Rules were made to be broken, weren't they?

"It'll be okay. I promise." I smirked knowing that he believed me. When I felt like he was going to let go I quickly switched back to upset. "Now I just hope that Caleb will get the hint."

"What did you say to him?"

"What I told you."

Just then Uncle Tails called for Pop and he left. Once I knew that he was completely gone I raced back to Caleb. When I saw him I couldn't believe my eyes. He shed a tear right when I came in. I felt anger toward him. Was he giving up that easily? I thought he liked me.

_"Maybe he likes you enough to let you go."_

_"That doesn't make any sense." _I thought.

_"Yes it does. Look, there's an old saying. If you love something, you set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. But if it doesn't, then it was never meant to be."_

"_But this isn't exactly love, or I'm not sure if it is."_

"_You know what I mean."_

"Annie," I stepped closer to him and sat on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then I noticed that he slipped the communicator off his arm. I looked at him concerned. "I won't need this anymore."

"What? But we don't have to listen to them."

"Think about it Annie, maybe it's for the best." What the heck was wrong with this kid? I just wanted to slap him. "What was I thinking; I could never have even a friend because of where I'm from or what I can do."

"Stop, just stop." He looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't know how to put it to him. So if he sang to me I would sing to him. My communicator sensed which instrumental I wanted it to play. It played for awhile and then I started. It was As Long As You Love Me.

The instrumental stopped shortly after I did.

"Wow."

"Come on Caleb, we can still see each other without them knowing."

"Don't think I could do that without being guilty and it's not just my parents either, I don't want to get into trouble with your folks either_."_ Was that all? That's what was keeping him away.

_"Remember what I said."_

"_Is that you thought when _he _left you."_

"_He didn't leave me. We were never together."_

"_And thanks to you, you might never see him again."_

"_What could have happened? We were kids."_

"_Maybe you wouldn't be single now."_

"_Shut up. At least I could see the big picture. All you're seeing is what will make you happy and right now what makes you happy is making him unhappy and Sonic might never trust you again if he finds out. Do you really want that."_

"Annie," I felt him put a hand on my shoulder. "Please, say something."

"Uh…" What could say?

"Look, I know you're hurting and… believe me this isn't easy on me neither." He wasn't even looking at me. It was being careful with what he was telling me.

"It's okay." I sounded so dry and out of place… I felt dry and out of place. Angie did it again.

"Thanks Annie." He smiled at me and I just couldn't help but smile again.

"No problem." I guess.

* * *

**Just in case your curious If I never Knew You is by John Secada and Shanice and As Long As You Love Me is by the Backstreet Boys.**


	14. Chapter 14

Angie's POV

It was a beautiful summer evening like any other. The sweet music of the creatures of the night could be heard. The moon glistened brightly before me as well as the millions and millions of stars that surround it night after night. The trees and rocks all looked like dark figures. I was out in the forest. I stood on a rest spot for hikers. Or hikers treat it like that. I built it awhile back after the sanctuary was built. I made it as sort of an observation deck to see wildlife in their natural home.

Ever since Caleb left, Annie hasn't shown her face. I felt sorry for her but also relief that she didn't convince Caleb to run away with her. If she did that then she'd also be running away with me and there would go my future. I guess that does sound kind of selfish but it would have been best to stay put. If she did runaway than I would be chattering up a lecture that would never end. And then I would have revealed myself to him and convince him that we would have to go back. I have parents too, and they already worry about my safety nonstop in the summer. The last thing that they need would be to put out a missing child add.

I decided to clear my head and just listen to the soothing natural music. Every summer night I would come out here and just observe. Memories filled my head of my normal summers. Then the summer I met _Daniel _came back. Wow… that was easier than I thought. I giggled a little when I recalled that I had trouble pronouncing his name. Then there was the time that he and his brothers threw pebbles at my window to see if I could come out and play. Then last summer's events replayed in my faded memory. We told each other our feelings and it was story book magic. I had to say that it was the best day of my life. Nothing happened, but hey I was thirteen.

If only I could see his face outside of my dreams. Oh Daniel, _Where Ever you Are._ I could faintly hear the tune from my communicator. I looked up at the moon and the stars. Ever since that summer day I've wished to see him again. I tried to remember the face that made my heart skip, the face that was so warming and welcoming. No person would easily forget such a face. Of course, he wasn't exactly an angel, to his parents any way. I was just the little jump start that he needed. A kid needs motivation and I didn't mind being that motivation.

Then I heard a strange sound coming from behind some distant trees. I waited for whatever it was to come out. It could be a raccoon or squirrel. Or a deranged maniac… Aw man, why did I always have to think of the worst possibilities? There it was again, but closer. I had taken a step back and prepared to run.

Then a figure aroused from the shadows of the night. My eyes grew twice their normal appearance. My heart was pounding and I had a feeling that it was going to pump its way out of my chest. I tried to tell myself that it was impossible, that there was no way, no how that this would be happening. But I thought my heart won that battle. My hopes and dreams won that round. And the best part of all is that I didn't feel wrong that my mind failed.

"Angie, is that you?" I blinked and focused on the person who stood several feet in front of me. That voice that I remembered last year, had grown lower but still could make my heart melt. His voice sounded lemony but also milkshakey.

"Yeah, is it really you Daniel?" There really was no need for that question. I knew it was him. There was no doubt. I was always able to tell him apart from his younger brother no matter what.

"Of course." My dimples made an appearance within seconds. Without a second thought I ran towards him and I saw that he made his way towards me too. I wanted to hold him and not hold back like I have for so long. Everything left my mind. The only thinking that I did came from my heart, not my brain. My heart was screaming his name over and over again. Looks like Annie's take a chance attitude got to me… who cared? I was right. He came back.

When we finally reached each other we embraced and we weren't letting go. I placed my face against well near his stomach. I clutched my hands on the back of his shirt. I felt his head right on top of mine. It felt warm to be in his arms. I closed my eyes for just a moment.

When I opened my eyes again I said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Angie." He pulled away a little. We still had our arms around each other. I looked up into those brown eyes that I could melt in. He finally got his new glasses. The black plastic around his eyes didn't make him look much different from when I last saw him. His gaze left my eyes for a moment and lowered a little. I instantly knew what he was looking at: my lips. We promised that we would be each other's first kiss last summer. I turned my head away from his sight in an attempt to keep him from seeing me blush.

He chuckled at my action. "We don't need to now." I turned my head back towards him. I looked at him with a face that would say 'what?'

"I want to. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to hold back anymore."

"You sure?" He cocked an eyebrow. He knows me well enough that I wouldn't do something that my parents said I couldn't have until a certain age. But to wait to have your first kiss till you're sixteen seemed a little unfair, don't you think?

For once I would be acting on my own view, not by what my parents would consider to be right or wrong. My parents purposely placed me within a bubble where they knew that I wouldn't get into trouble. When Daniel was not around, I was trapped within their bubble. I nodded.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

I looked at him and responded, "Is it what you want?"

He scuffed his feet against the ground. "More than you know."

I smiled and plainly said, "Then lean."

I raised my head as he leaned down towards me. Our eyes began to close as we drew closer and closer. When our lips finally met I stopped breathing. I wanted to savor the moment. It was the kind of kiss that only existed in story books and movies. A shiver went up and down my spine when he repeatedly pressed his lips against mine. And so I started to do the same. The feeling was so sensational that I didn't want to stop but sadly you need air to live. We both pulled away at the same time. Our fore heads and noses were against each other and so were our glasses, we smiled at each other.

I said, "I haven't done it before but it felt nice."

"Not as hard as we thought it would be, huh?"

"Not at all." I hugged him tightly. I buried my face into his chest while he stroked my head for a bit.

"Angie, you'd like me even if I was considered a freak, right?"

"You were considered a freak when I met you and I looked past that." Funny though, it was because he was just shy, and wore glasses. But I was the same way.

"But you didn't know it at the time."

"Okay I'll give that one, but I'd like you even if I knew if you were considered a freak then or now."

"Alright then."

"Huh?" I stepped back and caught a flash of light. I covered my face with my arms until the light ceased a moment later. I placed my arms down and I had the shock of my life.

"Caleb?"

* * *

**Now, I don't normally use cliffhangers but I thought that I could mix it up a little. Tell me what you think of me using cliffhangers. Hope you catch the next chapter. Later**


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel/Caleb's POV

"How do you know my name? I've never met you before." I looked at her. She was exactly as Daniel said.

"Maybe not me but..." What's going on here? There was a flash and then...

"Me."

"Annie?" I really wasn't expecting this at all, Daniel's love turned out to be Annie. Okay I have to admit that I'm glad they're the same person, but a little freaked out too. Glad because I don't feel guilty of liking Annie and freaked out because they're the same person well, in a way.

_"How do you think I feel?"_

_"I don't think that this is the time Daniel."_

_"What do you mean not the time? This concerns Angie and me too, ya know."_

_"I know, but do you see Angie?"_

_"Okay, okay, but remember, I'm here when you need me or when you just don't want to be out in the open."_

I was too focused on Daniel to see that Annie was right by my face. "Whoa!" I jumped back a little. She giggled.

"Sorry, I guess that I was a little too close."

"A little?"

"Okay, too close for your comfort."

"Is that you or Angie talking."

"What would make you think that it was Angie talking?"

"Sometimes Daniel can sort of talk for me."

"Well, Angie's kinda weak most of the time and I don't think that she would try that."

"Why?"

"Because, she'd rather that I do the right thing on my own. I mean she does give sort of a small lecture to me and it just gets to me. It's like she's my conscience."

Wish Daniel acted as my conscience but he doesn't know what he's doing sometimes. And why would I need him for a conscience any way? I know right from wrong better that he ever could. Well, maybe when Angie isn't around. I swear its likes he's a totally different person when he's around her.

"What are you thinking?" Her voice brought me back from my thoughts. The question caught me by surprise. And then I grew nervous. I knew I had to answer her. She could always get me to say what was on my mind. She can get information out of me without even trying.

"I was just thinking of Angie and Daniel."

"I'm proud of her for not letting her parents get in the way of what was in her heart. I have to admit that I thought it would be years before that would happen."

I chuckled at what she said. "You don't have much faith in her, do you?"

"I think I give her plenty faith." According to what Daniel has said about her it doesn't make sense. Hmm… does she seem totally different with Daniel? It sure was possible but, I just can't make an assumption. I didn't know her the way Annie does. All I really had to go by was what Daniel and Annie have said about her.

"_Dude, I think you're girl is getting annoyed?"_

I looked at Annie and I saw that he was right. Annie was looking at me slightly angry.

"Look why are we talking about them anyway? This is our time." I looked at her expecting her to clear up what she meant. "Maybe… we should… follow what they did." Confidence boost. Does she really mean what I think she means? And is she acting shy? Has Angie taken over her?

"Are you nervous?"

"Shocking, I kno…" I didn't let her finish.

I plastered my lips on hers without thinking. I just let myself go, and let my heart take over my actions. I didn't see Annie's face, but I knew that she was shocked for a moment because she was still for a moment. She didn't start to kiss me back until she realized what was going on. But man, all the shivers she's given me couldn't compare to the shiver she gave me right then and there. It was nothing like anything else I've ever felt or dreamed of. It was a highlight of my life. It was at the moment that we parted that I knew that I wasn't giving her up no matter how much my dad tried to talk me out of it.

"So, how was that?" Those were the only words that came out of my mouth.

"Quite a surprise." I smiled at her response. But then she turned her head away from me. She had a questionable expression on her face. Was Angie talking to her?

When she turned back to me I asked, "Was that Angie?"

"Yup, she said that she wants to talk to Daniel."

"Okay, if you think that our time is done." She nodded. I let Daniel out and let myself back in.

* * *

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?" I wondered what it was she wanted to talk about. Sometimes she can be random.

"Thanks for waiting." She looked at me with her innocent, glimmering eyes. She gave me a small soft smile. I loved the way she gave me that look because it reminded me of her when we first met.

"No problem." I smiled at her and she kept that look. I looked back to that one little girl that changed my life for the better. She saw colors no one else could see, that no one could bring out in me. I'm grateful that she helped me when it seemed like there was no hope for me. She's just so amazing. I could wait forever to catch even a glimpse of her. I know it sounds dramatic, but I couldn't help but feel that way.

"Daniel?" I shook my head.

"Huh, what?" I looked at Angie and saw that she looked worried. "I'm sorry I guess I took a trip to La, La Land." I gave an embarrass smile and rubbed the back of my head. She sighed and it didn't sound like she understood. She had a frown on her face and looked away from me. Felt a pain in my chest and I was scarred that this was my fault. The last thing I would want would be to get Angie upset.

"What's wrong?" She looked back up at me.

"It's just that I wish we could be alone together more often. You know, without someone teasing us." My brother's, they always tease us and what's worse is that all the neighborhood kids joined in at times. I don't know how Angie was able to take it when it happened on the one day of the year we can hang out. She doesn't like to be in the spotlight. But I think that it shows that she feels the same way I do about her. Then I got an idea.

"Hang on, maybe we can." I smirked at my idea.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if we left our houses as Annie and Caleb and meet back here. Then we'd just turn back into ourselves and maybe have picnic."

Her head still faced me but her eyes were drawn to the side. "I don't know about sneaking around. I don't want to deceive my parents but I don't want to loose the opportunity. I don't know if this is me or Annie but I guess what they don't know won't hurt them or us." Glad to see that she's finally taking chances.


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel's POV

Ahh, nothing's better than a picnic with the girl of my dreams. We were at the lake but not on the sand on the grass. It was like a hill that separates the sand from the grass by a concrete barrier. We lay the blanket down along with the basket.

"So, do you want to swim first or eat," I asked her. Both of us left our glasses at home since they wouldn't be of much use here.

"Actually, I'd like to swim first for awhile." She slipped off her cover as I took off my shirt. After I took it off I saw Angie in a way that I've never seen before. She had, dare I say it, _curves._Her bikini hugged her. Her bikini was simple with a floral design. It looked to be her style that I was used to but at that point she blew my mind.

I was in such a daze that Angie had to wave her hand in front of my face to get my attention. I shook my head back down to Earth. "I'm sorry I just, um…" I saw her blush and felt one spreading on my face too. She grabbed the sun block and squirted it on her body and spreading it on her body before handing it to me.

She took my arm and said, "Come on, let's go." She pulled me down the hill through the sand and into the water. She let go of me as soon as our feet hit the water. I looked over to her to see her starring out onto the water. She was shivering a little probably because of the water. It was cold but tolerable.

I remembered Angie telling me that she almost drowned on one of her trips to Mexico. They were at a river with some relatives. She said that the experience made her feel bad because her cousin was on her back and she could have drowned with her. But that couldn't have been the reason that she stopped right when we hit the water. She told me that she went right back in, she wasn't going to let her be shaken up by one mishap. I couldn't understand it so I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I took her by the hand and led her in deeper. I heard her gasp and turned around to face her. She looked at me with scared eyes. Her free hand was balled up into a weak fist over the center of her chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" That brought her out of it. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. It just takes awhile for me to get used to the water. So I tend to take it real slow." I suppose that made some sense. She then took another step bring the water between her knee and her ankle. She turned to me with a small smile. I cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her a little. She took a few more steps taking me with her.

The water was like two inches under my waist while it reached a little over Angie's waist. Boy, she really is short for a soon to be freshman. Oh well, it doesn't really bother her or me. By that time she was trembling slowly.

"Well the water isn't so bad today. That last time I was here it was freezing cold."

"And how long was that?"

"Near the end of last summer." One thing about Angie is that she'll answer questions lightning fast. It was a little scary when we first met but you get used to it. "Okay I think I'm ready to dive in."

"Wait a second," she turned her face to me, "I thought you couldn't swim, much less dive."

"Well, I can't above water. The best I can do is that doggie paddle for like a few seconds. And it's not like I'm gonna' hop off a diving board, I'm just going under the water." I looked at her long and hard questionable. "I'll be fine." I let her hand go and she went right in.

I threw my hands up to cover my eyes from the water. I saw her submerged for a few seconds before she came up for air about a meter and a half to the left. She raised her arm and motioned for me to follow. I took a deep breath and dove right in letting air escape my nose as I drew closer to her. Then I popped out of the water right in front of her. I shook and shivered a little when I came up.

"Wow that was refreshing." Then I felt a splash of water hit my face. "Hey." She giggled. So I splashed her back.

"Okay now you're gonna' get it."

"Bring it on short stuff." Then I guess you could call it you're ordinary splash war. She admitted defeat. I saw her cough a few times before I went up to her. I patted her on her back hoping it would help.

She coughed a few more times before she said, "Thanks." I smiled weakly at her.

"You sure you're okay."

"Yup. Would you quit worrying already?"

"I'm just trying to make sure you're fine." I brought my hands up in defense.

"I'll tell you when I'm not feeling so well."

"Okay, but do you want to eat. I'm feeling a little hungry."

"Yeah, sounds good." So, we got out of the water and back to our spot. She got her cover and placed back on while I got everything out of the basket. When I pulled out the platter of sandwiches Angie exclaimed, "Oh, how cute."

I looked at her as if she had gone crazy, "What is?"

"The sandwiches." Her eyes were closed and her smile was wide for a mere second. I didn't know what she was talking about when she said she thought the sandwiches were cute.

"How is a sandwich cute?"

"Just look at them. There so small and just seem helpless." I saw that sparkle in her eyes, the one that always tells me that she's as happy as can be. I didn't want to ruin it for her but I didn't want to discuss how a sandwich was cute.

"Okay, fruit salad?" I held it out to her. She took a grape from the top and plopped it into her mouth. I then took out the Hawaiian Punch. Sure hope no one's going to miss it and the cups that I brought along with me.

Once everything was set up we ate. While we ate we looked at our surroundings, lost for words. That's one thing about the both of us, we tend not to speak when we eat, same as when we're in a car. Heck, we don't really speak anywhere. We're more of listeners than talkers, besides the world has too many talkers already. It's been almost a year, so I don't think that it will take us a day to catch up.

After we ate and everything was put away, Angie and I decided to lie down on our backs and look at the clouds. Last year I told her about how I would look for clouds that were shaped like all sorts of stuff. It was actually a pretty good day for it too. Angie, of course, mostly found animals while I mostly found items. I turned my head towards her and she turned hers toward me. I took a good look into her _Spanish Eyes._

"Daniel, what are you thinking about this time?"

"Just, you're _Spanish Eyes_." She looked at me funny for a minute before she thought about what I said. Her eyes grew and that's when I knew that she figured out what I meant. She closed her eyes and I saw a blush form on her face, and I smiled at her response.

"Do you really feel that way towards me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad that it's you who feels that way about me." I smiled and she went back to looking up at the sky.

Then when we felt that the food had gone down well we went back into the water. We dove into the water a couple of times to get us to get used to the water's temperature. Once we got used to it, Angie came up with a question out of no where,

"Do you think we might be going a little too fast?"

"Umm, what do you mean?"

"I mean _us_. I mean, it's not like neither of us saw this coming, but we're still young."

I thought about what she said. Maybe she's right. We're still young and there'd be a lot to experience. There will be enough time for this when we're older. "I suppose, you're right. I mean, all I really want to do is just to see you."

"Hey," she suddenly hopped closer to me, "Do you want to come down and help me with the sanctuary this summer?"

"You want me to help you in the sanctuary."

"Yeah, it'll be fun and you know about Sonic and the rest of them. I think it would be okay with my parents."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you'll be helping me, they feel that having Sonic and the team was an improvement because being down there now takes less out of me, so to them the more the merrier."

"Alright, but have Sonic and the team ever heard about me?" She looked down and I instantly knew the answer.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." As I said that I wrapped my hand around her chin and pulled her face up towards me. "I know it hurts." She looked up at me with her lips pressed together. I looked into her eyes and knew that tears were about to pour. I took my hand that around her chin and placed it on her back. I pulled her towards my chest. I could feel her tears coming down even if we both we already soaked. I began to rub her back as a way to comfort her. She can be emotional sometimes.

I heard a sniffle and Angie pulled away from me. I let my hand drop back to my side. She wiped the tears from her face. She looked up at me and weakly smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, when should I be over?" That perked her up.

"Tomorrow, you can come through the front door and I'll reintroduce you to my parents."

* * *

**Just if you're curious, Spanish Eyes is by the Backstreet Boys**


	17. Chapter 17

Tails' POV

"Tails, there's someone I want you and Cream to meet," I heard Angie say. Cream and I were downstairs giving Sandra a good clean. Sandra was built with a large screen. It took me an hour to wipe her screen clean. Angie's uncles sure knew how to build something big. I've got to say, that they know how to build a very impressive super computer.

I turned around to see Angie with a boy next to her. He didn't look to be a relative that Angie introduced us to. He could be a friend, but I thought that Angie said that friends were not allowed down here. Ever since she heard about what kids could do to a full grown lion behind glass, he had to be brought into early retirement because of an injury, she didn't want any visitors unless it was family that she could trust. If he's a friend, then that makes him an exception. And if he is, then Angie must trust him more than any else she has ever known.

"Hey, Angie. Who's this?" Cream walked towards them. I followed after.

"Cream, Tails, this is Daniel, a dear friend of mine," she made gestures toward us when she said our names. When I looked at him all I saw was uncertainty. It could be that we're heroes and he's worried about how we'll think of him but I had a feeling that he had something to hide. Something he wouldn't want too many people to know.

"Hey," he plainly said. There was something about the situation and they way he said that single word that seem awfully familiar. This could be one of those times when you see something and know you saw something like it before but couldn't figure it out until something came out at you and the memory pops into your head.

"Hi Daniel. Welcome to the sanctuary." Cream doesn't seem to be unaffected by this. She seemed to be her usual kind and selfless self.

"Thank you." This kid's not much of a talker. He probably keeps most things to himself. I wonder how they know each other.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know each other?"

Angie responded, "Well, it's a long story but…" She looked at him, as if to ask for his permission.

"Angie and I go back about six years. I wasn't exactly the best kid around. My grades were low, I've gotten into trouble with the school staff, and my family didn't think that I was worth much with such behavior. My only interest was the strange and freaky of the natural world and of history. My classmates thought of me to be freak and someone that you wouldn't want to mess with. I was the social outcast. Until I met Angie I believed them, that I was a freak and that I wasn't worth anything.

When Angie moved next door, she was oblivious to the fact that I was looked at to be a slacker who had no purpose. I was surprised to see that a girl would try to talk to me. At first, I didn't want anything to do with her because she would end up trying to avoid me as much as possible after a few questions. But she wouldn't have it, she kept on trying to talk to me, hoping that I would be her friend. After a few days I gave in and she turned me around.

No matter the answer, she just kept on with questions that seemed endless. I still thought that she was crazy to even be a foot near me. That is, until she got me to see the world differently. She motivated me to do better." He smiled widely as he finished his last sentence. It seemed like Angie really impacted his life.

"I see. And you're here because."

"Oh, Angie offered to let me spend my summer here to help out. And I thought it would be a good opportunity to spend my summer with her and out of my house."

Then Cream asked Angie, "Is it okay with your parents and his parents?"

"Actually Cream, I make the decisions of what goes on in the sanctuary, not my parents, but they are aware that he's here and trust that I'll keep him out of trouble and his parents don't care what he does as long as they don't have to pay."

"Speaking of which, I've always wonder how you finance this?" Come to think of it, I don't think Angie ever told us how she was able to pay for the expenses.

"Oh, I get donations from other sanctuaries, I have a pet care business or legally my parents do, and some of my family members give the sanctuary five percent of their income, that's why I kept the sanctuary relatively small. I don't think that I could handle the expense if this place was big or the workload for that matter."

Then there was a silence. Daniel broke it. "There's something that we want you two to know. But please don't say anything to Sonic and Amy." He was pleading at that point. Now normally I wouldn't keep something from Sonic, but I didn't think about it at all. This boy was desperate. I looked to Cream and knew we were both thinking the same thing. We nodded at them to confirm our agreement on the matter.

They took each other's hand and I cocked an eyebrow. Then there was a light. When I opened my eyes again I saw that Angie and Daniel weren't there anymore. In their place were Annie and CALEB! My eyes grew wide and my jaw slightly hung. I was speechless but I had questions come to mind. How could she do this? Do they think that this changes anything? Why did he decide to show his face around here? Why did he reveal himself to us in the first place?

"How?" Creams voice rung in my ear. She broke the silence and when I looked towards her she had her mouth still shaped in a circle.

"Well, it's sort of a long story, but I'm not so sure how I came to be. All I know is that Daniel felt a tingle when he took their hands and pulled them into his living room. That and they were sort of caught between Mobius and Earth."

By then I snapped out of my trance. "Well I suppose that it's possible that that one touch gave him their DNA. But what I want to know is why did you reveal yourself to us in the first place?"

"Well Uncle Tails, we just wanted someone down here to know besides Sandra. This is something that we just had to tell someone about." I looked at her. I have never seen her look this innocent. So much like Angie.

"That and well, we just wanted to see how you would react." I looked at Caleb for a minute and thought about what he said.

"Don't think that because we acted this way that you're parents will too. Well maybe Amy and your mom will, but it's more than likely that Sonic and Shadow won't."

"We know, if only we could get them together and get them to talk."

"I wouldn't think about it. There's nothing in the world that could keep them those two from fighting one another. Especially Sonic because of the pain Shadow caused Amy."

"Not even us," they both said simultaneously.

"OH," I said as I nodded to confirm that I understood what they meant and that it's not a bad idea. Of course Sonic would look past something for Annie and if Shadow loves his boy he should too.

"You two are quite the smart pair."

"Thanks Aunt Cream."

"The real challenge is how to get them together in one space and what to do in case if they make funny business"

"Well, don't stress about it. Something will come to you two."

"Thanks for your support."

"You're welcome."

I looked at the scene before me. The two teenage hedgehogs who want their families to set aside their differences. My girlfriend who's encouraging them to bring their families together. And all I'm thinking is that I hope that they know what they're doing.

* * *

**I found time so I decided to post it already. Sorry for the wait, especially since it's not my best work.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am sorry for the wait. My life has been getting a little crazy. It's a bit short and again not my best work and that just makes it worst. Oh well for those who chose to stick around go ahead and read and expect the next chapter in maybe a few terribly sorry. Okay I'm done feeling sorry for myself. See Ya.**

* * *

Amy's POV

"Hey, Ames." I was startled and almost dropped the plate in my hands. I was in the kitchen washing dishes after dinner. I turned around to see Sonic. He was leaning on the doorway.

"Hey Sonic. What are you still doing here? I thought you would be with Tails or Annie. Maybe Angie, you two seem to get along quite nicely."

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, then just let me finish up here and I'll be right with you."

I wondered what he would want to ask me. He seemed kind of… uneasy and shy. He hasn't been the same since the Shadow incident. I guess it's because Shadow hasn't tried anything, unless Caleb was just a way to get to us but even Shadow wouldn't stoop that low. I probably should have expected this. Hang on a second, did he call me Ames? He's never called me that before. No one's ever called me that.

When I was done with the final dish, I turned back around and leaned my against the sink. I smiled to hide my concern and said, "All right, what's up Sonic."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" That's it? Oh what a relief.

"Sure, to where?"

"I was thinking that we could walk in the park."

"I didn't know that there was a park down here."

"There isn't, I was thinking about going up there." He pointed his finger up.

"Umm, remember that last time we went up there?" I half joked.

"I think we can manage, don't worry." Well he is the fastest thing alive. But even he has his fails. And we've come to be like celebrities. We've been here for just a month and I highly doubt that they'll just let us walk by without being mobbed. When I looked at him his eyes were pleading. I couldn't help but give in.

"Alright, if you're that sure. Just let me put my apron away." I walked past him to reach the stairs. I kept my apron hung up on a hook on my room. When I stepped out I heard laughing coming from Annie's room.

I crept up to her door and knocked on her door. A mother should respect her daughter's privacy and it could just be Angie chatting with one of her friends on the one of Sandra's screens. She had multiple because if she only had one monitor there would be a real tangled up extension cord.

I opened the door as I asked, "Annie are you okay? When I stepped in I found Annie on her bed sitting crossed leg. Everything seemed normal until I saw that her bed looked more messed up than usual when she's up here. Someone was in here other than Annie.

"Just fine Mum, why?"

"Just checking in on you and your father and I are going out for a walk."

"You're calling him my _father _now?"

"Haven't I always?"

She shook her head no. I guess it's because of the fact that we're not together, but Annie happened. I was used to the idea of Annie being my daughter and me being her mother but not the fact that Sonic was her father. Right now I don't think I'd be surprised that Annie would have, I guess a second mom but not another father.

If Sonic were to marry, I would have to share her no matter how much I wouldn't want to. Just the thought it makes me angry and upset. I don't want Annie to have two mothers. I don't want some stranger taking care of her. I can trust Sonic to keep her safe but I won't trust someone else taking care of my baby.

And as for another father well I just don't see that happening. I don't think that I could love again. Being in a relationship brings only pain in the end. If I stay single then I won't cry over a guy. But then what's worst crying over a guy or crying for not having a relationship at all?

Then I heard a sneeze that seemed to come from under bed. I jumped and looked at Annie. She had the face of a child who just got grounded. Either my detective skills got better or the so called mother's intuition finally decided to show itself. Someone was here other than Annie.

"Alright, come out who ever you are."

"Only if you promise that you won't tell Sonic anything." I knew that voice all too well. Caleb? "Well." I was startled because it sounded like he was growling out the words.

"Okay, I promise." I choked out. I didn't plan onto keeping that promise but I also wanted to know why he was here. Why wouldn't he leave us alone? Then, I felt a sudden wind and the door closed. I closed my eyes for a second. When I opened my eyes again I saw him holding Annie as if she was a treasure filled with wonder and riches. I smiled as I figured out the answer to my question. "You just couldn't stay away from her."

"No, I can't. I don't care anymore. I'm never going to let her go again as long as I live." He sounded so firm… so determined… so passionate. It broke my heart that I could be so self fish to keep my little girl from happiness. I went along with Sonic because I was scared. I was scared because I didn't want her to get hurt like I did. But when I looked at them together… they were perfect. Just perfect. Right then I was determined to keep my promise.

"I… admire your loyalty but how long do you expect you can keep Sonic from finding out?"

"We'll come around on telling him on our own." He lightened up a bit. Annie started to smile at me. I smiled back at her.

"How…" I paused a bit. "Umm… how long has this been going on?"

"Ever since Daniel started to help out in the sanctuary." Annie said in this light hearted kind of way.

"What does he have to do with this?" I wondered.

"You'd be surprised." Annie smirked and then turned her head towards Caleb. Moments later, I didn't see teen hedgehogs. I saw a pair of human teens, specifically Daniel and Angie.

"You too?" Why didn't it surprise more? Well, weirder stuff has happened. At one point this giant death gun was pointed at the planet. Sonic has traveled to other worlds and through time. Must be years of experience.

"Yup," Daniel let Angie go, "we didn't plan on you finding out like this but, it was going to happen one way or another." He looked to the side with this uncomfortable look on his face.

"Alright then, I'll be off and Angie I want you to be in bed by 11." My motherly instincts back into play

"Alright."

I left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Again I must apologize to all the readers. And now I'd like to ask if you are getting annoyed with me apologizing each recent chapter**. **Anyway let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Amy's POV

Sonic and I were on swings. Surprisingly no one was out. I guess there was really no need to worry after all about being mobbed. For tonight anyway, possibly any other night it would be crowded and there goes a peaceful night. Neither of us had said anything since we left the house. I stared at Sonic as he stared out into space. I didn't know whether or not I should say anything. He's never been like this on any other walk we've taken.

"Amy?" He didn't look at me.

"Yeah Sonic?" I wondered if he was going to tell me what was up with him lately.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you since the Shadow incident."

Since the Shadow incident, but that was years ago. I didn't say anything because I didn't think that it was a good time and also because I didn't know what to say. What is there to say, anyway?

"I… I" He finally looked at me. "I don't know how to tell you without you probably flipping."

"Sonic," I looked right into his eyes and continued, "I promise I won't flip. Please, please just tell me what has been up with you lately."

"I love you." I grew still. The look on my face told all that I was feeling, shocked and confused.

After a moment of leaving Sonic in anticipation I managed to say, "Wh… what?" I couldn't say anything else. And I wasn't even sure if I heard him right. I was hoping that any second now I would wake up from this nightmare or dream. I didn't know what to call it.

"Amy, I love you."

But how can that be? I sat there deep in my own thoughts. I kept thinking that this was impossible. There was no way no how that he just said that. I gave him up… I think. Sonic never showed any sign of affection. Nothing has changed except...

"No you don't. You're just doing this because of Annie." I looked at him.

"Funny, that's what Annie thought too."

"Wait, you told Annie. Why?"

"Thought she deserved to know. She thought that you believe in '_No man no cry_.'"

"Isn't that a line from _It's Gonna Be Me_ by *NSYNC?"

"Yeah, she came up with other songs that would fit our situation."

"Situation. What situation?"

"Look, I know that I haven't shown any feelings for you and that you don't feel like you could love again but all I want is for you to give me a chance. _I'll Never Break Your Heart, This I Promise You."_

My eyes began to water. "You really went to Annie. You wouldn't have known those songs if it weren't for her. But how did it happen?"

He explained everything to me. From me not chasing him anymore to the Shadow incident to when Annie came. It's quite a story and transformation. He went from just liking me to being in love with me. This whole time… I had no clue.

"I'm just sorry that it took so long Amy." He looked back ahead.

"It's okay Sonic. At least you actually admitted it."

He looked back at me and let out a slight smile. "I guess you're right." Then there was this awkward silence. I wanted to say something but what is there to say after this situation?

"So, do you want to give us a try?" I looked at him for a second then to the side. Should I? I mean, I know I can trust him with my life, but with my heart? I really don't know. He's never had a relationship before. I needed a sign. Could he really mean _Just the Two of U_s? I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he was at the edge of his seat. He looked cute in a pleading kind of way. I quickly looked turned my attention to the stars.

For a moment they were just hanging there looking down on me. Then, I don't know if it was my imagination, but I could have sworn that they moved and spelled out YES. You have to admit that it was a remarkable sign. Of course I didn't expect it to be that directly but whatever will let me know what to do I'll be fine with.

I sighed and then looked at the anxious Sonic before me. "Alright," then I perked up, "let's give it a shot. But don't think that for a second that I'll fall for you again in a matter of days."

He chuckled. "Actually I thought it would take me at least a year."

"Well maybe not even that long." I got up and said "Now come on, let's go home."

He got up and said, "Now I guess all that's left is to tell the others." The next thing I knew I was scooped up by his arms and we were on our way. He wasn't going as fast as he usually does. My hand was on his broad shoulder and my head was on his chest. I closed my eyes and then I felt my heart skip a beat. Looks like it has begun, I guess that your first love really is the strongest.

* * *

**Just if you're wondering:**

**This I Promise You and The Two of Us is by *NSYNC**

**I'll Never Break Your Heart is by the Backstreet Boys**


	20. Chapter 20

Angie's POV

I was in my room reading Eclipse again. Before, I had no idea of what the big deal was. That is, until my cousin let me borrow the first book. And now I just couldn't get enough of it. Yup, I too have been enchanted by this spell book. I've never read so attentively before in my life. Once you start you just can't stop.

Then all of a sudden I felt some one's presence, on my bed, actually. I put down my book and saw who it was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Daniel?"

He turned around and smiled at me. "Hey.

"What are you doing here? It's Saturday night."

"So I can't come down here just to see you? Do I have to come down here only to take care of animals?" As he talked he crawled up to me.

"Whoa," I told him and he stopped moving. He was still on his hands and knees. He looked at me as to say 'What's wrong?' I only playfully smiled at him and said, "I have a little friend here with us." I wove my hand toward my furry little friend. When he saw her, he was in awe over the furry creature.

"Who's this?" I giggled as he reached over to let the fuzz ball sniff his hand.

"Her name is Cookie."

"Cookie, huh?" He petted her. "A suitable name for such a bunny." He was right. Cookie was a mini rex. She was a light brown with some dark brown and white thrown on some parts of her fur. She's a real beauty to behold.

He crawled forward and sat down beside Cookie.

"She's the family pet. And everyone is pretty much gone. So it's just me and Cookie."

"Where'd they go?"

"Out, double date with the Mobians. Mom and Dad went to a concert. Crystal went to a sleep over."

He was stroking her as he responded with, "You treat her better that you treat me." I just slapped him playfully. I looked down to where his hand was on her back and placed my over his. I stroked his hand for a moment before he lifted his hand and turned it so that my hand was in his. His thumb stroked my hand for a few seconds.

I looked up at him. He reached out with his other hand and slowly took off my cap. I had my hair loosely through the hole at the back without my hair tie. Yes, even when I'm relaxing and about to go to bed I have my cap on. I like wearing it and it keeps my hair out of my face. Then he took my glasses off and placed them on the side table nearest him. He didn't have his glasses on; I wonder if he broke them again.

Then he had his hand caressing my cheek. I knew what was about to happen and I didn't hold back, for a minute anyway. My mind was stronger this time. When he leaned down I maneuvered my head into another direction. I didn't feel his hand caressing my cheek anymore. I didn't want to but I couldn't control myself.

_"Quit holding back Angie." _

"_But…" _

"_Listen to me for once, will ya? You'll never be happy if you don't take chances. You'll regret not even trying especially when it comes to a time when there's really nothing for you to lose. Not to mention that when it comes for YOU to take someone out to save your planet you'll have to take SOME risks." _

_"Wow, I never thought that I'd live the day that I would actually be lectured by you Annie."_

_"Yeah, I'm surprised too. Now come on girl, I know you really want to."_

I smiled. "_I do, but…"_

_"No Buts."_

_"Okay."_

"Good."

I turned back around. He was looking forward with an unreadable expression. I looked down to see that our fingers were stilled intertwined but Cookie wasn't under our hands. She was facing me and then turned her head towards Daniel, as if she was encouraging me too. I smiled at the cute bunny and I saw that she hopped forward and then rested near the edge of the bed as if she was giving us some privacy. I turned my attention to Daniel who was facing the same direction as Cookie and had a blank face.

One look at his face and I placed my free hand on his chest bringing me closer to him. He looked at me with eyes that asked if it was really okay. I smiled as I closed my eyes and brought my head down then back up and opening my eyes again. He turned his body a bit towards me and then placed his hand on my cheek the same way as before.

I lifted my head slightly as he leaned down. This kiss we had was only a second but then it brought us to another and then another until it came to the point where I wasn't sure was even going to stop. I felt him moving his hand from my cheek to my hair, going through my hair softly. I let us continue for just another moment or two and then I gently pulled back but I could have sworn that he did too. Our foreheads touched.

He smirked. "Wow."

"Don't think this will be an everyday thing." I told him and sat properly.

"Okay, okay. It's not like we're all over each other though." He settled comfortably in on his end.

I sighed. "Yeah, you're right." I looked at him. He still had that smirk.

"Come on, you know you want to."

I rolled my eyes at him and then I nuzzled into his chest. He put his arm around me.

"Ya see, nothing to worry about. I'm not my brother Angie."

"Yeah… but the stats don't lie."

"Okay, you got me there, but… we don't have to make them true."

"True… I guess you and Annie have me on this one."

Then, there was knock on the door.

* * *

**You can thank SonamyRules159 for the cliffhanger. Told you would have you're cliffhanger. Well hope you enjoyed it later.**


	21. Chapter 21

Sonic's POV

"Am I interrupting something?" I just came down to check up on Angie. What I didn't expect was to find Daniel here too. If it were Janet or Hector well, they might have had Angie give the sanctuary up. When I came in, they sat up against the head board, but little Cookie didn't move. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know what was going on.

"Well…," Angie began, then in her smallest voice, "no, not really…" I looked from her to Daniel and back again.

Okay I couldn't believe I was going to ask, "What happened?"

"Nothing Sonic." Daniel said. "You just kind of spooked us a bit."

I cocked my eyebrow. They looked at me like I was a loon.

"Relax Sonic, we're fine. It's not like I'm a love em and leave em kind of guy. You'd know in a heart beat if I was." He's right.

Right then, Caleb came to mind. I didn't think he would do anything until I knew he was Shadow's son. I felt real crummy about myself. I remembered the look on Annie's face when I told her she couldn't see him again. Of course I had a reason, but it was unfair that I didn't even give him a chance. I shouldn't have made the judgment so quickly without getting to know him. I only judged him on where he came from. I didn't look at his personality or anything. Not to mention that I didn't trust Annie.

My only daughter and I didn't listen to her. What kind of father am I? I could have lost her and all for that one decision. I've learned to trust Annie much before he came into the picture but only because I knew that Angie would keep her out of trouble. And Angie must have thought that there was no danger because those two would spend a few hours every day before the incident. Why couldn't I just trust her?

"Sonic?"

"Huh?" I shook my head a little. Angie and Daniel were looking at me. They both had a cocked eyebrow. "Oh, sorry." Out of my embarrassment I rubbed the back of my head.

Daniel then asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"You _do_ look a little pale." Angie said.

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No." I didn't feel comfortable about that question.

"Sorry," he raised his hands in front of him as if he was going to block an attack, "I was just asking."

"Well, I don't drink." It's true, I don't. I just never got around to. Besides news reporters and photographers are always after me so I have to watch myself. People would think that I'm not fit to protect the planet and would probably try to make me quit being the hero. But it's not just me it's the rest of the team. None of us do.

"You don't?"

"Nope, none of us do." Then I remembered something. "By the way Angie…" She straightened her back when I said her name.

She responded with a high pitch, "Hmm…"

"Is it normal for your mom to have blood shot eyes and just looks _sick?"_

"Did you bring her home?"

"Yeah, why?" Now it was my turn to cock an eyebrow.

"This is the second time she's drunk this month."

"Wait a minute your _mom_ was actually drunk?" Daniel asked her that, I couldn't move. I carried her drunken mom home. I didn't think I'd ever see the day.

"Yeah," she said it like she was ashamed of her mom.

"Who would've thought, huh?" Daniel said trying to lighten up the topic. It wasn't working

"I know, I mean I get scared when they're out without me. And I know that they'll be drinking. I get scared that I might lose them. Annie's lucky that she won't get that feeling."

"I never do. I mean the only time they even show that they care about me is when they lay down the rule that I have to do my home work right after I have a snack when I get home. That and when they check up on me to make sure I'm in bed." Then his eyes grew. "Aw man, I should go. My parents will kill me" He sled off the bed and said, "Bye Ang."

"Bye."

He placed a hand on Cookie and stroked her. "It was nice meeting you Cookie."

When he came to the door way where I was he said, "Later Sonic."

"See ya." I let him pass and I turned to Angie.

"It's time for bed."

"Already," she whined like a little kid.

"It's almost midnight. Besides we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Okay."

As she crawled up her bed I went ahead and picked Cookie up from her spot and placed her on her usual bed when she comes down here. When I turned around I found Angie all snug under her sheets. It gets pretty cold down here at night, especially since we're underground. I smiled at the way she just looks so adorable. The black hair and dark skin just work.

I went to the door and placed my finger right over the light switch. I turned my head towards her and said, "Good night."

Again, in a high pitch voice like a little kid, "Night." I turned off the light and left her to dream.

* * *

**Just so that you know, this story is coming to an end pretty soon. One to maybe two chapters left. To those who stuck with the story I thank you. Just don't be so sad when the story ends. Later**


	22. Chapter 22

Angie/Annie's POV

I think I heard, "Subject has been captured," in a robotic voice. I was still half asleep. My eyes were still closed but I knew I wasn't home. I wasn't lying in my bed; instead I was on something cold and hard. I opened my eyes and got up in a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes to get the sand and sleepiness out of my eyes. My vision was blurry without my glasses but I was able to tell that I was in a cube made out of some sort of glass. And then I noticed Egg man with one of his bots.

"Very good, everything is going smoothly." Then I think he noticed that I was awake. Without my glasses I can't make out a face. It's been like this since kindergarten. "Ahh our young guest has finally woken up. How did you sleep? Hopefully terribly."

I got up on my feet. "Well my back is sour, I've been kidnapped by a mad scientist, and my mom is probably suffering from a heart attack, but other than that fine." I placed my hands on my hips.

"Of course." There's nothing like sarcasm from a kidnapper in the early morning. Or at least I thought it was morning. There were no windows and I was surrounded by metal. Everywhere I looked there was clutter. You'd think he would have built a robot butler or something to clean this place.

"So, what is it that you want with me?" As if I didn't already know. That plan is just used so many times. It's not exactly the same every time but has the same basic principles. If I know Sonic he'll have me out of here in no time. Or Annie can get us out when Egghead isn't looking.

"Simple, the secret behind your transformation."

"My transformation?" Okay I'm confused… and curious so I'll bite. "Why?"

"I want to reverse the affect, in other words to get rid of Annie and leave a helpless human girl." My eyes widened. No. "So I hoped you've enjoyed being a young hero because that's all about to end. Now have a seat."

Something pulled up behind me and the next thing I knew I was strapped to a table that brought me up into a vertical position while my hands and feet went into some kind of slot and tightened around my wrists and ankles. "What is this?"

"I knew you wouldn't freely change into Annie for me, so I made a chamber that should force you to while at the same time records the changes from the inside out."

_"Angie let me out."_

_"No, if I do, he'll get what he wants."_

_"I don't think we have a choice."_

_"I'm stronger than you think. The strength of my ancestors flows through my veins. And the long line of saviors is not going to end here, I won't let it. I won't let him take you away."_

I saw that he went to some sort of control panel, typed something and smiled. Light came from a cord connected to that control panel and the machine. Then a flash of great pain flowed through my body.

I yelled out in my pain. I grit my teeth just to keep the pain from letting me yelp just so that he doesn't have the satisfaction of knowing that he caused me that much pain. I had but one eye opened looking at him with anger. I don't know how long I was in pain but believe me it felt like a millennium. He pressed a button and the machine stopped this lightning attack.

I breathed heavily as an after math. He laughed his ridiculous laugh. "I must have forgotten to mention that the energy that moves through you causes much pain." Thanks for the info.

_"Hang in there Angie."_

I wondered why my belt hadn't come to me, until I saw that it was comfortably at my waist. An idea reached out to me. I smiled to myself and then smirked at Eggman.

"What? What is it that you're smirking about?"

"Nothing," I said so sure of myself.

"Well then this will wipe that smirk off your face." That's exactly what I want. He typed again and the pain came back even stronger.

It was harder this time to grit my teeth to keep me from screaming. I looked down with one eye and called the suit. The pain lessened but still hurt. I could at least control the power within my belt. What Eggman over looked was that he was dealing with a hero the whole time. I commanded my belt to suck in the energy that was hurting me. That much I could do without any special powers. It is magic after all. All of that energy began to build up and in a moment or two it was just enough to release back into the machine and cause an over load. And so when I released it the whole thing shot down.

I broke from the table and the tube opened from exhaustion letting me out. But not without a nice smoke affect. I walked towards Eggman who was hiding behind some metal barrier. But I couldn't do it without difficulty. That move took a lot out of me but I didn't show it. I might have some major bruises or maybe a few scars.

"_Let me out Angie you've had enough."_

"_But you'll be as weakened as I am."_

"_I can push through. Now come on."_

"_Okay, just be careful."_

"_I will."_

* * *

Then I was out and a rush of pain took me over. Wow that really took a lot out of us. I looked around for Eggman but he was gone. I took another step and the next thing I knew was that I was on my knees trying to keep myself from falling unconscious.

"Annie? Annie!" I knew that voice and you wouldn't know how glad I was to hear him. I heard steps and then felt his arms around me. "What happened? What has he done to you?"

"It wasn't really me that he was causing pain. I just thought it was my turn to take it."

"Angie, she beat Eggman?"

I nodded. "She has more strength than I give her credit for."

"Okay you were right." He wasn't looking at me. It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to Daniel. "He wants Angie to tell him exactly what happened, says that she knows how to tell a story." He then stood up and helped me on my feet. "But first, I think we better get out of here." Just then a giant door opened.

You can just guess who was on the other side with an army of robots. This guy just doesn't know when to quit. From the looks of it, they looked like humans in giant suits. There were hand guns or lasers or something ready to fire. Daniel got in front of me and stretched out one of his arms.

"We're not finished here."

"Oh yes we are." I've never heard him so demanding and serious. He looked at me and said, "Hang on." He scooped me up and we sped out of there. The feeling of being in his arms and him running was just as good as when I would run myself. This is the first time I've been in someone's arms with them running and I'm glad it was him. I would have enjoyed the wind in my face and hallway after hallway being passed more if we weren't being chased.

Up ahead I saw what looked like a dead end that is until it opened and let us out. What I want to know is, how? I'm sure Eggman would have made sure that all exits were closed shut. There had to be something on the outside doing this, some external force is helping us but what or who could it be?

We were running through thick forest at that point. I looked behind us and I instantly wished I hadn't. From the looks of it those bots were running and about to fire. The first shot came and Caleb hopped out of the way. When I looked at him I didn't see that same boy who wasn't sure, I saw a boy who was born for this life. Personally, I'd have to say that I like this change. There was a certain glow around him that screamed out to me that he changed.

After a moment I wondered why there wasn't a second fire. I looked and found that it was just Eggman now. He was low to the ground and looked confused. How did that happen? Wow, I think I was too much in a daze from admiring Caleb. I shook my head a little bit. Then he made a swift turn and we hid behind bushes.

"What…" I couldn't finish. He placed a hand over my mouth.

"It's okay. We're sending Eggman straight to the slammer," he whispered. 'We' who is 'we?' Eggman then showed up and looked as confused as ever. He said something but I didn't hear it. Then he was pushed through some sort of portal by a blue blur. The portal looked to be round and white. Then it was gone and a metal frame stood on its place. Wait, blue blur, a portal, a metal frame, am I dreaming? Are Mum and Pop, and Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream here?

Caleb took my hand and we walked out into the clearing. Right then they all came out of hiding. After a second I couldn't feel his hand intertwined with mine.

"Oh Annie my little baby," Mum gave me a nice hug. I've never heard her so scared. "Are you okay?"

"I think the one you guys need to be worried more about is Angie. She took a really big hit." They were puzzled by what I said so I told them, "I think it's best to let Angie tell you what happened when she's ready to come out." They relaxed and so did I. I was surrounded by my family with the main danger gone. They all just hugged me out of relief that there wasn't much damage. I think Angie and I might take turns resting for awhile.

At least now I know how it all happened. Uncle Tails must have hacked Egg man's main computer and left that door open for us. Then while we were being chased Mum and Pop must have beaten those bots no problem. Uncle Tails had the portal ready and all that was left was for Pop to push Egghead into his cell. But there's one thing that bugged me, if Caleb and I were never to see each other, why did they let him go and get me?

I was lost in imagining how the plan worked that I didn't notice that three other hedgehogs came around to join us. "Annie, these are my parents." Shadow the Hedgehog was right in front of me with a single scar running down from the corner of his eye to the edge of his cheek. Next to him was a light blue female hedgehog. Her hair was long and flowing. Well I see where the blue streak came from. Okay, now I'm really confused. If he wasn't suppose to see me then surely his parents wouldn't be here.

"How?"

"Well, when Daniel went to go to down help Angie in the sanctuary he noticed that you didn't meet him in front of the house. When he went to look for her in her room, she wasn't there. That's when I came out prepared to speed out of there but when I turned to leave your dad was in the doorway." Caleb said.

"I asked him what he was doing there. He turned back into Daniel and explained how he didn't know where you two could be but how he could find you. I told him to come into the living room as Caleb and told Sandra to tell everyone to gather there." Pop said.

"That's when my parents came in. They followed me through the forest to the secret entrance and through the sanctuary." Caleb said.

"We wondered where he was running off to." For the first time Shadow spoke. "When we saw that he looked to be in hot water we stepped in. There was tension but Caleb cleared up the situation and confessed what was going on. I still can't believe he didn't tell us about you. I could have told them the truth sooner." I looked at him funny. "Amy hid behind Sonic who told me that I'd have to get through him to get to Amy. I thought they forgot about that threat. So I explained that never had interest in Amy. I just wanted to make Sonic jealous in attempt to get him to confess his feelings for her. Star knew what I was up to and was fine with pretending to share me." I guess that's her name.

Pop took over again. "After that we calmed down. I still wasn't sure about trusting them but I would try anything if it meant for you to come back."

After taking in all that there was that one question that I needed to ask. "So, does this mean that we're not banned from each other anymore?" Mum and Pop looked at each other and smiled then looked at me and nodded.

"Really, you mean it?" I felt him come to my side.

"Yup, I guess what we needed to get passed this was a rescue mission." We turned to each other and smiled. He took me by the waist and twirled me around in the air, letting me come down with a hug. We leaned down and shared a sweet kiss. Our foreheads touched as our moms began to cry.

They simultaneously exclaimed, "They grow up so fast." I could see that our fathers comforted them.

"Now there's just one thing left to do."


	23. Chapter 23

Sonic's POV

"We want Annie to come with us back to Mobius."

"You don't need to ask us permission for that. Take her there's no need for her to stay here." She has no idea.

"You don't understand."

"What do you mean?" She leaned in a little on the table and cocked an eyebrow.

"They can't separate so to take Annie we need to take Angie." Janet and Hector stood still for a moment. Amy and I came up to talk to them.

We were in there small kitchen sitting at the table against the wall on the right from when you come in. The sink and the counter top are up against the wall that is counter clockwise from us with the cabinets resting right over them. It's really just your average kitchen in a small cozy home.

It's almost time for us to leave for home, just two more weeks. I have wanted to talk to them about this for quite sometime. Spending time with Annie and watching Angie's transformation has been a thrill. I want them to equally have a chance to enjoy life and I think the only way is for them to come live with us on Mobius. If they stayed here Annie would almost never have a chance to come out because Janet and Hector think that Annie might distract her. It'll be like she never existed and she actually could disappear if not let out. What they don't seem to realize is that she has helped Angie and vice-versa.

Angie balances her life better and places herself in the game. Annie has shown more common sense and responsibility. Angie is at home with math and science, while Annie is more comfortable in writing and reading. They balance each other out and make a great team. I figured that moving them to Mobius would give them a fresh start. Let them combine there talents to help them through life. They won't even have to switch bodies just there minds. Still, we wouldn't want Angie to physically disappear either so it'll be safe for to roam around the house just not in public wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious.

"No, no, NO!" Man she can roar when she wants to. "You are _not _taking my baby."

"Calm down Janet it's not like we're kidnapping her or anything. And she doesn't even have to leave this summer." Amy spoke up.

"Even so, no," There was a certain flame in her eyes that reminded me of Amy's when she got aggravated. "What good would it do? Her family and friends are here, the sanctuary is here, her school is here, the choir program that she loves is here, and the LIFE that she has lived is here. You can't take her away from the only home she's had."

"Have no idea of what good it'll do her and Annie. Think about it, a new start, she can finally live like a teenager in school should."

"But she's no ordinary girl and neither is Annie."

"True but could get as close as they could get. And hey you wouldn't hear Angie complaining about Crystal kicking her in her sleep." As it turns out, Angie and Crystal share a bed during the school year. Not their best idea.

"But Crystal would miss her, we'll all miss her, miss her enough to cry. And not to mention that the animals will know something went wrong.

"Angie can visit any time. We'll even come here for every winter, spring, and summer break."

"Which brings me to this, what kind of high school would they attend?" She's actually counting Annie too. Maybe this will be easier than I thought.

Amy took care of that. "Way ahead of you, I've already got a spot for them in one of the best high schools Mobius has to offer. It's a done deal for any year that they transfer to it."

"How," she looked pained.

"We saved the school from Egg man once and the principal promised us one favor."

"So they didn't get in on their own. I don't like the sound of that." She always was skeptical on every thing we did. I can tell that she doesn't trust us all too well. She won't relax until she knows that Angie will be perfectly fine.

"Believe me this school will challenge them but they'll be fine."

"Well," her eyebrows went forward as she struggled to find something that would keep Angie here. "What about choir?" She had a face of victory on her but we know what she could do for that. Annie likes to sing but she doesn't want to turn it into work so it'll just be Angie on that one.

I answered that one. "Every year around this time there are tryouts for a group of local kids. It's a show choir and they do all sorts of music."

"What would they have her do for the try outs?"

"They'll see how high and how low she can go, if she can follow choreography well enough, and if she'll have fun with it and bring the music to life for the audience. And even if she doesn't make it her high school has a good choral program that will definitely accept her."

She bit her lip and it looked like she was about to cry. I'm sure she wasn't prepared to let her go so soon. She would have let her stay through college. And to tell you the truth, Amy and I would have too if she wanted to. But of course over the years and with Annie there they'll be bold enough to go off on their own.

"And what about the planet," for the first time in that conversation Hector spoke.

"She said that she gave you two communicators to tell her if there was trouble that she wasn't aware of." They took a look at their wrists. Janet had on a simple charm bracelet with a heart, a half note, a soccer ball, and a dolphin all in silver while Hector had on a thick watch that had the pattern of the Mexican flag. You know, I don't think that they ever used them at all.

"Okay," I felt relieved at that single word. Then worried when she said, "On one condition," we waited, "Each time they're here only Angie is to be out at all times." Seems a bit drastic but I'd agree to anything she said if they could come with us. "Is it okay if she leaves next summer?"

"Yes, of course. I know that this could be hard on her grandparents and would take them sometime," Amy said with sympathy clearly detected.

Well it has been done. Next summer they'll be living on Mobius. I just wonder what else life has in store for me and everyone else.

* * *

**There you have it. The story has come to an end. If you'd like a continuation just ask, otherwise I'll decide. **

**But, any who thank you for reading up to the very end. I love you all and I hope that you have enjoyed it. Until next time, late.**


End file.
